


Spellbound Sacrifice: The Hidden Truth (Book 1)

by Queen_Frost_Bite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Arts, Dark Magic, Evil, F/M, Forbidden Forest, Forbidden Love, Lies, Lust, Passion, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Frost_Bite/pseuds/Queen_Frost_Bite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two blissful years without attacks, Harry, Hermione and Ron finally felt like they had something to celebrate when the time came to party at their Hogwarts Prom.</p><p>However, instead of a night filled with forbidden kisses, declarations of love, and sneaky drinks of Filch’s homemade gin, the candlelit evening’s air faded away and was engulfed by an evil, black vortex which expelled Lord Voldemort’s army of the night onto the school grounds, leaving memories of destruction, torture and death that would taunt the survivors dreams for years to come.</p><p>Harry and the gang fought with all their energy, but Voldemort's army was too great in number, and when Lord Voldemort got what he desired, he fled into the night, leaving Harry and the other survivors to mourn the loss of their friends, teachers and school as they returned to the Muggle world and attempted to put the past behind them and start afresh.</p><p>That was ten years ago. When a letter from Professor McGonagall arrives, requesting to see Harry, Hermione and Ron, it all comes to a head. Can they face their demons and get closure on their nightmares once and for all? Or is there another battle brewing on the horizon from the still at-large Lord Voldemort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 – The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been professionally edited, so I hope there are not too many mistakes that will distract you from the storyline.  
> Please R&R, and I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ten years after the devastation at the Hogwarts Prom and the trio have tried to put the turmoil of that destructive night behind them and start afresh in the Muggle world. Making a pact - to never use magic again, Hermione is now a journalist who is battling her inability to come to terms with her parents not knowing who she is. Ron battles his inner demons and struggles to deal with the death of his brother, Fred, who died that night in battle and Harry feels guilty about the number of lives he put at risk in an unsuccessful attempt to destroy Voldemort. But when a letter from Professor McGonagall is delivered to Harry, he enlists the help of the married pair to escort him back to Hogwarts with old and new demons threatening to blast the three friends apart forever...

** Chapter 1 – The Invitation **

 

Life after Hogwarts was very difficult for Hermione.

 

Trying to fit back into the Muggle world, without anyone, apart from her husband, Ron to talk to about all the perils and fun memories they had, left her feeling deflated and in need of something more to set her mind alight again.

 

Which is why, when Harry made a surprise visit to they’re modest north London terraced house, she jumped into his arms with excitement and wouldn’t let go.

 

“Harry! We haven’t seen you for ages! How are you? Where is Ginny?” She screeched as she realised he couldn’t breathe and released him from my tight grasp.

 

“It’s nice to see you too Hermione” Harry laughed as Ron shook his head at her over excited welcome and showed him to the living room.

 

Sitting in front of the fireplace, Harry rubbed his cold hands against the roaring flames and welcomed the steaming hot cup of tea Hermione put beside him.

 

“So what brings you here then, Harry? Not another argument with Ginny?” Ron chuckled as the last time they received a visit from him was when he told Ginny he was offered a job by Dumbledore to teach ‘Potions’, when Professor Snape deserted the school in the middle of term, and she refused to go with him so he reluctantly declined the job offer and settled back into his accountancy job in the city.

 

Harry took a small sip of the sweet liquid and gave a smirk to the memory.

 

“Not quite but it does involve going back to Hogwarts again but this time McGonagall wants to see all three of us” he revealed as the laughter evaporated from the room and Ron slumped down in the chair at the thought of going back to the place where he lost his older brother,

 

“I don’t know if I can go back Harry” Ron admitted as Hermione joined him on the soft suede sofa and placed her hand on his own trembling fist.

 

She looked at Harry for support, knowing this was the thing she needed to give her some much needed purpose and direction in life and he gave a small nod in recognition of her obvious desire to go back ‘home’.

 

After the final war was fought at the Hogwarts prom (10 years ago) and Lord Voldemort escaped, Dumbledore shut down the school for five years to ensure he could secure it properly, before putting any more lives in danger, however, due to the tragic death of Ron’s older brother, Fred, the memories of Hogwarts have always tainted Ron’s nightmares, leaving him with no desire to ever go back. 

 

Harry slowly moved over and sat on the other side of Ron as he looked at his friend’s hanging head and felt his despair.

 

“I know that it would be really hard for you to go back there but all I ask is for you to think about it. I think we all need closure as we all lost something, or someone special, at that time and I don’t think we’ve really been able to blend into the Muggle world as easily as we thought we would” Harry suggested as Ron whipped his head up with fury and gave Hermione a stern look of disapproval.

 

“Have you been moaning to Harry about your journalist job again? Or have you been gossiping about my inability to maintain a job like you did with Dina next door?” Ron shouted as he leapt to his feet and stood in front of the worried pair with a ferocious questioning glare.

 

Harry stood up and wave his hands frantically in protest.

 

“No! I have not spoken to Hermione for months. I have no idea about what is going on” but Ron was not listening and started pacing around the room,

 

“You never really knew your mother and father and have no siblings so how can you tell me what I need to gain closure from losing Fred? He was my older brother, part of a twin, one half of the energy that is no longer part of my family and why is he not here today? Because you said you knew how to defeat him! You said with all the Horcruxes destroyed, the Elder wand would definitely kill him but you didn’t predict Draco getting it and using it on Fred did you? Do you even care? As long as the famous Harry Potter is still alive then nothing else matters!” Ron cried as the photographs of us at Hogwarts provided a mixture of emotions and came smashing down from the mantle above the fireplace with one swoop.

 

Harry attempted to stop him but it was too late.

 

“I miss Fred too. He was like a brother to me and if I could have got to him in time, he would be here today and not me. I would have given my life him and the others who did not make it. Do you not think I have nightmares about that every night too? He died because of me. Many died because of me but many also lived and have gone on to have great lives and that’s what I have to remember otherwise my son and daughter would not have a father here to teach them not to make the same fatal mistakes I made! Your niece and nephew!” Harry confessed as he joined Hermione’s distraught husband on the floor of smashed glass.

 

She cautiously walked over to the distressed pair and joined them as she crouched down beside them on the floor.

 

Resting her head on Ron’s quivering shoulder, Hermione could feel the bubbling torment through his trembling shirt and reassured him.

 

“I will always be there for you and if we do not put these nightmares to rest now, we will not make it through another year”.

 

His watery blue glance greeted her anxious brown stare and he gave a slow reluctant nod before wrapping his strong arms around Hermione’s slender waist, giving her a strange feeling of renewed solidarity – which has not been felt between the pair for the past two years.


	2. Chapter 2 – Haunting History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has mixed emotions about Harry's proposal to go back to Hogwarts but, feeling like a part of her has been missing since that night ten years ago, she starts to feel a flutter of excitement at the thought of being able to perform magic after trying to repress it for so long. But with her husband, Ron, still battling his inner demons about the loss of his brother, Fred, that detrimental night, will this be the final blow which destroys their shaky marriage? Or will it be the injection of life their lives need after hiding in the Muggle world for so long?

  **Chapter 2 – Haunting History**

 

Harry left shortly after they reluctantly agreed to go back to Hogwarts, with him tomorrow, and Hermione decided to leave Ron with his thoughts as he cleared away the broken glass from the oak floor.

 

“I’ll be upstairs getting our things together then” she whispered as he nodded without looking back.

His hunched, tensed shoulders told her this would not be an easy journey but the thought of going into work next week and trying to forget about everything she had learnt, experienced and loved at Hogwarts made her die a little each day.

 

Hermione never could just forget about those years as, even with the fatal sacrifices they all made, with some we still regret to this day, it made her into the woman she is today but she also knew that if she did go back it would be ‘make or break’ for her marriage and was torn as to how she would deal with life without someone who had been her rock through all these years.

 

She looked back at her distraught husband and opened the door, knowing the time had come to unlock the memories and deal with their past demons. Her mind was anxiously ready but her body was unwilling.

 

The cool breeze from the door gave her some perspective on what they had just agreed to and she hesitantly willed her resistant body towards the attic door.

 

Neither of them had been in the attic since they bought the house eight years ago and, just like their memories of that night at the Hogwarts Prom, they shoved all of their magic related possessions in a deep trunk and locked it away – never to be released again.

 

The cream carpet bounced against Hermione’s dragging feet as her hand reached out for the rusted copper doorknob.

 

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and whispered, _‘Accio Horcrux Key’_ as she held her hand out and felt the cold tarnished key fall into her shaky palm.

 

She put the key into the lock and turned it slowly as the bolt clicked open and a gust of musty air greeted her apprehensive face.

 

The creaky stairs only added to her anxious mind as she scrambled to find the light switch, ‘ _got it’_ she whispered to herself as the door slammed shut and she was left in the dusty room with only the shadows to keep her company.

 

Walking around the cluttered space, she found items from her childhood up to more recent objects that provided more happy memories such as her wedding dress.

 

Hermione walked over to the mannequin, it was draped over, and stroked the silk through the plastic dress bag as she reminisced about one of the happiest (and saddest) days of her life.

 

As her hand connected with the plastic, flashbacks bombarded her mind, without warning, as the amazing day played out in her mind like a disjointed film. From Ginny splitting the back of her pink bridesmaid dress, due to her ever expanding pregnant stomach, to more sullen thoughts of her sat by the telephone in her room at The Dorchester hotel trying to resist every urge to contact her parents in the bleak hope that her Memory Charm spell didn’t work, years before, and just by hearing her voice their memories of her would come flooding back and they could be there for her on her special day.

 

This memory was too much for Hermione to bare as she stepped away from the taunting outfit and looked around for the real reason she came to the haunting space.

 

The moonlight shone through the arched stain glassed windows as hues of greens, reds and purples attempted to bring some warmth and energy into the eerie and ghostly room.

 

She walked around not wanting to touch anything in case more disturbing memories invaded her fragile mind before stumping her toe on something hard and dusty, _‘ouch!’_ she screeched as she inspected her bloody toe in her unsuitable flip flops.

 

Looking down at the object of her pain, she jumped back in terror as some inquisitive eyes glanced back at her, ‘ _Oh Dobby you scared me’_ she laughed as she tapped the glistening statue and remembered how they received the unique gift.

 

After the battle, Dobby, the elf, would come and visit them every few months and made himself an integral part of their lives but when they realised that in order to move on from Hogwarts, and that night, they had to disassociate from any and everything connected to the school and magic, Dobby knew he had to leave and be with people who still practiced the arts.

 

His parting gift to them was something that would keep him in their hearts and lives forever without leaving them unprotected or lonely and this present came in the form of a life sized statue of himself.

 

They laughed at the narcissistic undertones of the gift until he revealed its true purpose.

 

“Dobby understands and never has Dobby had such wonderful friends as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Dobby must show his appreciation for Hermione Granger’s and Ron Weasley’s friendship with a gift to remember Dobby with. Dobby only has one request for Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley if that is OK? Dobby would like you to place this gift somewhere where Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would like to put something out of sight but not out of mind and Dobby will protect it for…my friends” and with that he pulled up the shoulder of his tattered off white, make-shift dress sack, clicked his fingers and he varnished in a swirl of white smoke, leaving an empty void in their hearts but an amusing, perfect parting gift in front of them.

 

Ron looked at Hermione bemused but found a perfect place to put the unique statue and to this day it has had its pride of place in front of the exposed red brick chimney breast in the attic.

 

She bent down and cupped the mischievous face of the dusty statue in her hands as she smiled at all the fond memories he left her with and looked up at the brick wall in front of her with a new found sense of curiosity and determination.

 

Walking closer to the slightly crumbling red wall, she pressed her hand against the cold divider and breathed, _‘Accio Horcrux Trunk’_ as a rumbling sound alerted her senses and jumped back to witness the magical sight.

 

The chimney breast cracked and groaned as the bricks magically came to life as they pushed their way out of the wall and began moving left, right, up and down.

 

A silvery glow outlined the animated stones as they forced the chimney breast to expose a deep, dark hidden hole, allowing the remaining bricks to form together to create a make-shift ledge as an unknown force dragged the heavy trunk onto the brick shelf in front of her.

 

Grabbing an old mahogany stool from the other side of the room, she sat down wearily and slowly pulled off the dusty sheet on top of the antique trunk.

 

Ron’s mother had given it to them as a wedding gift as her mother had done the same with her and it was supposed to hold all of their magical items so they could continue the tradition and pass it onto their daughter when she would start Hogwarts but with the uncertainty of my marriage and their place in the magical world now, Hermione was unsure whether this tradition will continue.  

 

The large brown trunk played with my mind as she was unsure she wanted to relive the past but with a deep breath and a glance back at her wedding dress, she cautiously utter the words, _‘Alohomora’_ and with that the silver embellished lock unbolted and the lid threw open, leaving her little time to rethink the idea.

 

She put her hand into the deep box and began to pull out items one by one as she inspected them with a heavy heart.

 

Hermione’s and Ron’s old robes remained intact in their protective plastic bags, spell books glowed as her hand connected with them which highlighted their slight worn covers, half-filled potion bottles reminded her of Ron’s endless hours of trying to practice the ‘ _Baruffio's Brain Elixir’_ potion unsuccessfully in the hope he would pass his tests without revising and two long boxes containing their wands were stacked to one side as she put her hand into the trunk one more time and felt the cold, smooth sensation of a square object.

 

Hermione stood up and pulled the container out to take a closer look at the item and slumped down onto the stool with deflation.

 

The silver engraved box was greeted by a flicker of recognition as she stroked the patterned lid and held it to her heart before opening it and reigniting my Hogwarts past in photographs.

 

Pictures of herself, Ron and Harry in their first year in the Great Hall made her chuckle with embarrassment at their hairstyles, Ron's potions backfiring made her shake her head in disbelief, Harry in the Quidditch Games made her remember all those free periods of supporting him in the freezing cold, my cat, Crookshanks, gave her a lump in her throat as his death in the battle still felt raw, Ron running away from Hagrids hippogriff, Buckbeak, cheered her up as they never told him that the reason by Buckbeak would snap at his pockets was because that’s where he could smell his pet mouse, Scabbers, Harry’s last picture with Sirius Black and more gave her a mixture of emotions.

 

As she looked at the last picture of herself, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George, she was distracted by a shuffling coming from inside of the trunk and looked around as she thought she had taken everything out.

  

Hermione stood up and prepared herself for the mysterious intruder as she slowly slouched down and picked up her wand case.

 

Her fingers quietly slipped open the clasp as she felt around the velvet interior and released the smooth wooden stick that she hadn’t come into contact with for years.

 

The connection of her hand and the magical piece of wood created a union as a blast of white light illuminated the room and knocked her off her feet before dimming down and flowing into the tip of the wand.

 

The baffling shuffling grew louder as she pointed the shaky stick in the direction of the rumbling trunk and used the remaining white light to pull out the cause of her trepidation.

 

The cool metal struggled in her hand as she held a firm grasp on it and held the wand at it for a clearer view.

 

Hermione sat down in shock.

 

She completely forgot about the Time-Turner and inspected the gold hourglass pendant with excitement as a smile appeared across her face as she remembered the purpose behind the beautiful piece of jewellery.

 

Picking up the last picture of all of them, a thought crossed her mind as she warily put the necklace over her head and held the pendant section in front of her face,

 

“Don’t!” Ron said sternly as he put his hand on her shoulder and lowered her surprised hand with his other shaky palm.

 

“I know what you were thinking of doing and it would not work so put it away, along with all the rest of this stuff and let’s go to bed” he continued as he started to put the objects back in the trunk and beckoned her to take off the necklace.

 

With a heavy sigh, Hermione agreed and helped him pack away the items as she picked up the robes and attempted to fold them and put them back in.

 

“What’s that?” Ron asked as he picked up a shiny silver set of keys and smiled as a flashback of the object the keys belonged to entered the forefront of both they’re minds.

 

“The Beetle!” they both shouted with glee as they locked away the trunk, enforced the magic spell to conceal it back in the chimney breast and took the wands, spell books and potions downstairs with them before running into the garage and stopping in front of the empty space.

 

They looked at each other and for the first time in years, Hermione had never seen Ron so happy.

 

“Are you sure you want me to unveil it?” she asked unsure about his reaction to me using magic after all this time.

 

He thought about it for a few minutes before replying eagerly.

 

“It was a present from dad and we still haven’t christened it so why not try it tonight? We need to make sure it’ll get us there tomorrow and it’s a different model to the previous car so I need to give it at least one test run”.

 

His new positive attitude gave her optimism for the trip and without another thought she uttered, _‘Accio Horcrux Car’_ and watched the sky blue three door Volkswagen Beetle shimmy into view in front of them as an excited Ron jumped into the driver sit and impatiently signalled Hermione to get in.

 

He started up the groaning engine and pushed the accelerator repeatedly to wake up the magical vehicle before she waved my wand at the white garage door, enthusiastically shouted, _‘Alohomora’_ and felt the painful ties of the last few years come untethered as the car tore down the glistening wet road.

 

The new car rose off the tarmac as Hermione opened the windows and welcomed the cold night’s air as it engulf the car and added to her exhilarated husband’s new state of mind as she sat back and enjoyed watching the funny, full of life man she married come back to life, filling her with new hope and optimism for their, once, shaky future.


	3. Chapter 3 – Flashback in Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the famous trio to head back to Hogwarts but will a trip to Ron's parents house scupper all efforts for a peaceful journey?

** Chapter 3 – Flashback in Flight **

 

Speeding over Big Ben and zooming passed the windows of unsuspecting Muggles, settling down to their routine evenings, gave Hermione an exhilarating feeling that lasted into the night as their revoked interested in magic ignited more than just their curiosity. 

  
After an hour of flying above the bright lights of London, they returned home as the clock chimed midnight and reminded them of the impending journey they had to undertake in a few hours.

  
The excitement continued between them as they entered the house.   


Grabbing her hand, Ron led her upstairs and stopped at the bedroom door.  


Standing in front of her, his solid structure gently pulled her anxious body into his as he cupped her longing face with his brawny hands and pressed his decisive lips onto her trembling mouth.

 

“I want us to make this work and from tonight I want us to start afresh. I never want to be without you, Hermione” he confessed as his surprising affirmation lit a fire inside her, cremating all the doubts she had built up over the stormy years regarding they’re loveless marriage.

  
That night they allowed their actions to show how much they wanted their marriage to work as he led her into the bedroom and shut the door.

 

The lust beamed from his eyes as he pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her softly before she guided him towards the bed and showed him she agreed with his renewed enthusiasm for their marriage.

 

Laying down on the crumbling sheets, she looked at her passionate husband on top of her as she lost herself in the moment and ripped off his shirt.

 

He smirked at her obvious desire and responded by taking off her shirt and kissing her quivering breasts.

 

She groaned in delight and guided him further down her body, undressing every inch of each other until it was just their naked sweaty bodies glimmering in the moonlight, pressed against each other as they rolled around the banging bed with delight.

 

He looked into her longing brown eyes with restored hope as his hand slithered down between her moist legs as she wrapped them around his clammy waist and gasped in delight as his rubbing fingers teased her desire as she threw her head back in exhilaration and welcomed him into her as they satisfied each other over and over again – creating more magic than either of them have performed throughout their time at Hogwarts.

 

After a few hours of reuniting, their bodies and mind, they collapsed into each other’s arms in a blissful deep sleep as dreams of love, Hermione’s childhood and her future children danced around her mind and kept the regular nightmares at bay.  
  
The sun crept through a crack in the curtains to confirm she did not imagine the last few amazing hours as she lay on her husband’s glistening bare chest wondering when the last time they were this close and happy was?

 

Hermione carefully rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, ‘ _8.00am. I’ll let him have a lie in_ ’ she thought as she looked over at her husband sleeping so blissfully and went downstairs to make breakfast.

 

The cold sunny morning did not deter her eagerness to start the day as she examined the lounge and found what her curious mind yearned for.

 

Sat comfortably on the sold oak coffee table, twinkled her wand case as she swooped it up with enthusiasm, swung open the top and swung her arm without hesitation and opened all the curtains in the room like a whirlwind of delight.

 

Feeling the smooth, cold stick in my palm felt natural. It made her feel alive again and ignited a passion in her that had been locked away ever since she agreed with Ron and Harry to never practice magic again all those years ago.

 

She ran into the kitchen in her white shirt as it snagged on the stairwell in her haste and stopped as she heard Ron stir upstairs, ‘breakfast time’ she whispered to herself as she approached the fridge and began to take out the ingredients to make her revived husband a hearty start for the day.

 

Taking out the pots and pans, she began to bake, boil and fry the breakfast delights with gusto with a new feeling of determination.

 

“Smells good” Ron whispered as he kissed her exposed neck and wrapped his arms round her waist, ‘morning’ Hermione giggled as he swung her around and lifted her off the ground.

 

His muscular arms threw her into the air with ease as he slowly positioned her back in front of him and pulled her towards his longing lips.

 

The energy between them was electric as they got caught up in the moment and was brought back to reality with the sound of a siren screeching above then.

 

“Fire alarm” she yelled as she wafted the checked red kitchen towel furiously at the alarm above their heads.

 

The black smoke from the unrecognisable pan rose to the ceiling as Ron laughed at her dubious attempt to make fried eggs and spied her wand glimmering in the morning sun on the table.

 

“Why did you take that out?” he questioned suspiciously.

 

“I just wanted to check it still worked” Hermione lied as he picked it up and looked around for the case.

 

“I agreed to go back to Hogwarts but I did not agree to start using magic recklessly as we don’t know what we might attract taking these things out and using them again so let’s just agree to not use them until we get back there OK? I do not want any surprise attacks here” he concluded as she reluctantly nodded and locked it firmly back in the case, feeling a slight souring to the previous happy moment.

 

After attempting to rescue the breakfast, they sat down and enjoyed their new fried eggs, bacon, sausages, baked tomatoes, baked beans and toast and discussed their predictions of the farewell evening meal at Ron’s parent’s house.

 

“Do we really have to go? You know she will make a big deal out of it and end up upsetting herself even more?” Hermione asked as Ron shoved a huge folk full of food into his mouth.

 

He shrugged his shoulders.

 

“We won’t stay long. We’ll meet Harry there, I’ll pick up a few more things that might come in handy then we’ll leave” he suggested as she just groaned, knowing that she wouldn’t win that argument and left the table to go and get ready.

 

Not wanting to taint the last few hours of bliss, she kissed him and ushered him out of the door so she could clean up.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to help you clean up?” he asked half-heartedly as Hermione shook her head with a smirk and told him to start packing the things in the car.

 

“Your wish is my command” he joked as he ran upstairs without a second thought.

 

Hermione looked around the kitchen and shuddered at the mess before her, ‘ _he’ll never know if I’m quiet_ ’ she supposed as she quietly opened the wand case, took out the alluring stick and whispered, ‘ _Scourgify_ ’ and stood back as the food and grease evaporated into thin air, leaving the sparkling breakfast dishes looking brand new.

 

She quickly put the dishes and wand away and went to join Ron with a smirk on her face as a feeling of electricity ran through her veins as they pulsated under the skin, making her feel alive, no longer suppressed and back to the original Hermione who doesn’t have to hide her talents anymore.

 

*****

 

The drive to Ron’s parents’ house was long and full of restless fidgeting as Hermione prepared herself for questioning about why they haven’t visited in months and why they have not blessed Mrs Weasley with grandchildren yet.

 

“You’ll be fine. Just humour her and the time will fly” Ron nervously suggested as they pulled up to the unique three storey house, ‘Ron!’ she screamed as she came charging out with wailing arms.

 

Mrs Weasley barely allowed him to get out the car before she grabbed Ron and started jumping up and down. With a number of excited squeals, she stopped to examine him as she poked and prodded his torso and pulled his cheeks.

 

“You look slim. Hasn’t Hermione been feeding you properly?” she asked sarcastically as he flushed red and looked back at Hermione’s unimpressed scowl.

 

Ignoring her obvious annoyance at her remark, she ushered them inside as she concluded.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll have you properly feed and watered before the evening’s out” as she pushed opened the wooden front door and realised there was no way they would be escaping within the hour.

 

Beautiful smells of roast beef and homemade bread floated out of the kitchen as they were guided to the full lounge.

 

“Hermione!” Angelina shouted as she ran over and gave Hermione a sincere hug.

 

Angelina married George shortly after the battle and had two children (a son called Fred II aged 7 and a daughter called Roxanne aged 9) which delighted Mrs Weasley immensely as she was destroyed when Fred was killed and this was Angelina’s way to show he was not forgotten.

 

“Right now that we have everyone, let’s eat before it gets cold” Mrs Weasley announced as they were rushed into the dining room to join Mr Weasley, Harry, Ginny and their two children (a son called Albus aged 6 and a daughter called Lily aged 5).

 

The vast spread on the large wooden table looked beautiful.

 

Roast vegetables, a selection of roasted meats and a variety of Mr Weasley’s home grown potatoes adorned the table, waiting for the silky gravy to drench them.

 

“Thank you for this Mrs Weasley” Hermione shouted to the other end of the table as everyone started to pile the steaming hot food onto their plates.

 

She nodded in acceptance.

 

“Not a problem, Hermione but when are we going to be invited to have a meal like this at your home? Or are you waiting for it to be an official celebration like announcing a bundle of joy coming into the Weasley family at last?” she joked as the chattering atmosphere dispersed and an awkward silence filled the room.

 

When they left Hogwarts, Mrs Weasley kindly opened her home and her heart to Hermione as she had nowhere else to go since my parents no longer knew who she was.

 

This arrangement worked for a year before it began to get unbearable.

 

Understandably, Mrs Weasley was dealing with the death of her son and this tragedy affected them all in some way but the constant questions, speculations and implied blame on Hermione, Ron and Harry began to chip away at they’re bond until one day Hermione decided she couldn’t take anymore and found a property to buy.

 

They tried to include Mrs Weasley in every aspect of the move at first and she even came to see the property but Hermione didn’t think it really sunk in that they were actually leaving until Mrs Weasley refused to come to the house warming party as she claimed Hermione helped take away one of her son’s and she could not watch me take away another.

 

For years Hermione has tried to rebuild the relationship with her and although it is better than in previous years there is still a way to go and with Mrs Weasley pushing the idea of completely abandoning magic on Ron and Harry without asking Hermione’s thoughts, she felt like she had forced her into a situation where she had no power to refuse it.

 

Hermione looked around the table for support as everyone held their heads down, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

 

“It’s something we are working on and you will be the first to know when it happens” she lied as she choked back a hot potato which she forced into her mouth to avoid continuing the conversation.

 

Feeling Hermione’s obvious uncomfortable nature at the conversation topic, Mr Weasley jumped in before his wife could continue the barrage and lightened the mood again, much to the delight of the other diners.

 

“So how was the car? Was it smoother than the Ford Anglia?” he asked eagerly wanting to know if all his hard work and endless hours of restoration had paid off.

 

Ron nodded with excitement as they began a three way conversation with George about the mechanics of the vehicle.

 

Chewing down the remaining piece of beef, Hermione could see Harry shifting in his seat as Ginny started a quiet conversation which she obviously didn’t want anyone to hear.

 

“Is she going to be there?” Ginny pressed as Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to Luna in months” he replied.

 

George turned his head slightly and started to chuckle at his jealous sister’s questioning of her husband.

 

“Are you going on about Luna again? Last time I heard about her was that she became a wizarding naturalist and was thinking about going back to Hogwarts as she wanted specialised in dragons. I hardly think she’s interested in Harry…although I did also hear she had split up with her Rolf” George joked as Ginny shot him a look of pure fury.

 

Mr and Mrs Weasley chuckled at George’s mockery.

 

“I wonder if she needs an assistant in her dragon studies” Ron asked as Hermione looked at him through curious eyes.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to go back to Hogwarts and now you want to pursue a career in Dragonology?” she probed as everyone else continued their own conversation about friends from Hogwarts.

 

“I don’t but I was always interested in dragons and if the option was there it would be silly not to take it up” he responded as he dismissed Hermione’s noticeable annoyance at not being part of his change of plans.

 

“Do I get a say in this?” she continued through gritted teeth, not wanting to make a scene.

 

He looked up at me and regarded her furious exterior with apprehension.

 

“Of course you do but can we talk about this later as I think it’s time to go before any more sensitive topics come up to get the husbands into any more trouble”

 

Ron stood up and cleared his plate away as he went over to his mother and kissed her on the forehead.

 

“Thank you for the meal but it’s time to go now mum”. She grabbed onto him and refused to let him go.

 

“Do you really have to go?” she cried as Mr Weasley tried to pry her off him.

 

“I promise you I will come straight back mum” Ron assured her as she fell into his husband’s arm, sobbing at the thought of Ron going back to the place she lost Fred.

 

“Take care son and look after each other and if there is anything you need, even though I haven’t practiced magic in all these years, I will still come to your aid” Mr Weasley concluded as they all individually hugged the adults and children and bundled into the car with heavy hearts.

 

Ginny walked at the side of the car as they pulled away and dissolved into tears as the car rose off the ground and headed towards the sunset, illuminating the white leather interior and exposing each one of their blood shot eyes.

 

“Do you think we’re really ready for this, Harry?” Hermione asked with a quivery in my voice.

 

He didn’t take his eyes from the window and concluded.

 

“I hope so as I have a horrible feeling that we’re not being invited back for a tea and crumpets” and with that Ron navigated the flying vehicle around the brightly lit high rise buildings of London and descended onto the shadowy fields of the countryside.

 

The previously clear daytime skies disappeared, leaving a cloudy smog in the air as Ron put on his full beam headlights in time to narrowly avoid a tall church clock, ‘bloody hell that was close’ he laughed as he quickly turned around to see if Hermione was OK in the back seat.

 

The look of pure panic on Ron’s blood drained face made herself and Harry chuckle as they mocked him about his consistently bad driving skills.

 

“Whether it’s a broomstick or a car, Ron you could never avoid getting into a scrap” Harry laughed as he began to prod him in his side.

 

Ron lost control for a split second as the car scraped along the top of some treetops creating a screeching sound under the car.

 

They all stopped joking around as the air became dense and foreboding and nobody dared to move.

 

“Do you know where we are?” Ron whispered as Harry gestured him to slow down and take off the full beam lights.

 

“It’s the forbidden forest” Hermione muttered back as the car became very cold with the darkness creeping in more and more by the second.

 

“Don’t move but get your wands ready” Ron mouthed.

 

Swirls of black smog swirled around the car as Ron struggled to see in front of him.

 

“Be ready” Harry whispered as he exposed his wand to show he was prepared to fight once again.

 

The mass of black fog became more tense as the lights from Hogwarts came to their aid and a sense of relieve flooded over them.

 

“We’re nearly there” Ron announced as they all let out a sigh of relief and rested our wands on their laps waiting for their heart beat to return back to a normal state.

 

Their false sense of security was matched by their fast beating hearts as their ears were pierced by the high pitched screech from behind the car, followed by a waterfall of broken glass raining on Hermione’s petrified back.

 

“Harry” she screamed as an unknown forced attempted to drag her through the shattered window.

 

“Hermione bend down!” he yelled as she tried to navigate her body into a ball as well as fight off the determined Death Eater that did not want to lose its new victim.

 

Looking at her wand on the back seat, Hermione had no choice but to rely on Harry’s plan as she curled self into a ball and begged him to hurry up.

 

‘ _Expelliarmus_ ’ he shrieked and within a split second a bolt of blistering white light shot from his wand and pierced the centre of the shadowy mass.

 

The accurate aim sent the Death Eater into oblivion as Harry realised his fatal mistake as he witness Hermione’s flaying body hurtling to the ground without haste.

 

“Hermione!” was the last thing she heard Ron scream as all noise was consumed by gushing wind crushing her ears at intense speed.


	4. Chapter 4 – Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has fallen into the Forbidden Forest and no longer has Ron or Harry to help her but how would she escape the dangerous surroundings she has landed in with a broken leg? The smell of her blood alerts a number of opportunist mythical creatures but one is more dangerous than the rest...

** Chapter 4 – Forbidden Forest **

 

The cold damp soil cushioned Hermione’s scraped face as she attempted to assess her dark, eerie surroundings. 

 

Blood-curdling cries of unseen, taunting magical creatures haunted her frazzled mind as she tried to stand up and get out of view from the Forbidden Forest clearing, _'ahhh my leg'_ she screamed as she tumbled back to the ground in a heap. 

 

A shooting pain of blazing fire darted up her leg as she looked down and saw the cause of her agony. 

 

Piercing out of her blood soaked jeans, a glistening red, broken bone greeted the cold night's air as its visible displacement began to make her feel light headed, _'I've broken my leg'_ she whimpered as the pain began to take over her thoughts and darkness began to greet her blurry vision. 

 

Hermione’s body became limp and lost control of her pleading demands as her head bounced onto the grassy carpeted ground and her world became pitch black. 

 

Being lost in the Forbidden forest is dangerous but being lost and injured is life threatening, especially when you are unconscious and exposed to those who have been watching and waiting to do you harm for so long. 

 

 ***** 

 

The minutes seemed to feel like hours as her body began to regain movement and Hermione’s brain quickly scrambled for familiar sounds and objects as a warm breezed comforted her quivering skin.

 

Blurred visions of dancing flames and a shadowy figure moving in front of her, jolted the energy inside her battered muscles as she struggled to escape the cushioned base that comforted her injured body.

 

“Calm down. I don’t plan on killing you yet” he whispered as he puts his hands on her trembling shoulders and guided her back down. 

 

The familiar, commanding voice rang alarm bells in Hermione’s over processed mind as she begged her vision to come back and help her.

 

“You kidnapped me! And if you were a real man you would give me my wand to make it a fair fight!” Hermione spat back as she tried to feel around for a weapon to aid her in the escape. 

 

His chuckle echoed in the small cavern.

 

“Why would I want to kidnap a disgusting half-blood like you? Just having your tainted bloodline in my presence makes me feel sick! You’re an abomination but you second class citizens do have some uses to us elites!” he mocked as he moved away from the make shift bed and prodded Hermione’s protruding bone with something long and hard.

 

“Such a nasty break! How will you ever get to Hogwarts for your meeting with McGonagall now?” he scoffed as she shifted away from his deceiving eyes. 

 

Hermione’s vision was beginning to come back and she could finally see her tormentor clearly. 

 

There he stood in an arrogant stance. Looking down on her with crossed arms, ensuring she knew he currently held all the power. 

 

His pale blonde sleeked back hair reflected the flames of the roaring fire behind him, intensifying the tense atmosphere.

 

“Why do you think I have a meeting with McGonagall? I am going back to visit some old friends" Hermione lied as she slowly assessed the cave for any available exits.  

 

He sneered at her obvious lies and waved his wand with a look of intent sprawled over his stony face.

 

“You haven’t been back here in years and now all of a sudden you come back to visit friends? You have no friends left here, remember? We killed most of them that night!” Draco laughed.

 

The fury began to burn inside her as she remembered his part in the battle that fatal night.

 

“We? You needed the help of Voldemort if I remember correctly. You never could do anything alone. Always needing someone to lean on to give you importance, you’re pathetic!” she spat back as his smug face began to falter.

 

His piercing sinister eyes made Hermione feel uneasy as she remembered his ruthless nature on that destructive evening,

 

"Well if you’re going to kill me then go ahead as I do not have time for your silly games!" she demanded as his aura darken and swirled around his body, increasing in density with every second as he raised his wand higher with intent and pointed it at her head.

 

The air became dense with apprehension as she tested his patience and pushed herself into the wand,

 

"Well go ahead then! But just know as soon as you kill me I will be your own personal poltergeist ready to make your life hell" she threatened as a bead of sweat dropped from his brow and his aura began to disperse as he retreated his attack, "Not just yet. There is more use for you for the time being" Draco muttered as he left the cave for a few minutes leaving Hermione victorious and confused.

 

Returning within minutes with a new, composed attitude, he scooped Hermione up into his arms and left the cave,

 

"Where are you taking me? Put me down now!" She yelled as he ignored her demands and led her through the murky winding trees, "Hermione! Where are you?" Harry yelled in the distance.

 

She looked at a panicked Draco as he slowly put her down in a small ditch and sternly gestured her to be quiet,

 

"Make a sound and I will leave you to die out here!" he growled as he lifted his wand, allowing the hues of black and grey to return to reveal his true dark thoughts and fired it at Hermione's leg,

 

" _Episkey_ " he muttered as the moonlight acted as his flashlight displaying the broken bloody bones connecting and fixing themselves back into their rightful places as Hermione quietly squealed at the unbearable pain.

 

Within minutes the only visible evidence of her injury was the torn bloody stained knee of her jeans. She attempted to stand up but was a little too eager as the last piece of bone clicked into place and she went tumbling back down.

 

Draco lunged forward and grabbed her before she hit the ground,

 

"You've always been impatient" he snarled as he reluctantly helped her back to her feet and assessed her flush red face with an uncomfortable bewilderment.

 

His aura began to take on a life of its own and started to bounce off Hermione's trembling body as it inspected the new physique with curious excitement. Specks of red and greens began to appear as the swirling mass incorporated its new body into the misty accumulation as Draco started to lose his composure.

 

His cold hands cupped the small her back as they regarded each other with a strange curiosity,

 

"Thanks for the help" she muttered as he snapped out of his daydream and pushed her away from him.

 

Brushing off his black cloak and composing himself, he looked around and saw flashlights in the distance getting closer,

 

"You think I helped you? You have no idea" he laughed as the specks of red and green hues dispersed making way for the black and grey swirls to reappear.

 

“Hermione is that you?” Ron yelled as she turned away from Draco and stepped forward ready to greet her panicked husband.

 

Ron ran straight into his wife and grabbed her tight as Harry followed closely behind him,

 

“Your knee, are you ok?” he flustered as he went to inspect her ripped jeans further. Hermione looked around as she attempted to find her kidnapper / saviour before the boys did but all she was greeted with was the howls and screeches of unseen creatures who would give nothing to make them they're lunch.

 

“I’m fine but we really should get out of here as McGonagall will be waiting for us” She replied as they all agreed they were not safe in the forest and started walking towards the Hogwarts wall.

 

The cold air gave Hermione clarity on the previous few hours, as she curiously looked back into the darkness to see Draco staring at them from behind the trees as he observed the trio before fixating his bewildered glare on Hermione. She put her arm around Ron’s waist as she tapped the wand in his back pocket ensuring Draco knew that she would fight back this time, as he chuckled at her pluck and disappeared into the night, leaving Hermione perplexed as to why he didn’t kill her straight away and confused on whether to tell Ron and Harry about her saviour, unsure whether she too was ready to see him meet his gruesome demise just yet.


	5. Chapter 5 – The Tunnel of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling confused and relieved to be alive and back with her husband and friend, Hermione tries to forget about her recent encounter with Draco and concentrates on getting to Dumbledore before more enemies make an appearance. However what happens when one of the group makes a fatal step, leaving the group wondering if they will make it to Hogwarts as a trio or just a pair? And what will Hermione do when her new 'friend' gives her a gift that could expose her dalliance with Draco to her insuspecting husband and friends?

** Chapter 5 – The Tunnel of Truth **

 

The skyscraper walls ensured any enemies of Hogwarts would be primarily slowed down as the trio looked up to see if they could see over the top but instead were greeted with more shimmering brick, 

 

"What’s that noise?" Hermione gasped as they slowly looked behind them, into the darkness of the forest. 

 

The rustling became louder and more intense, as the trio realised they couldn't lose another member of the group, and raced towards the other side of the wall. 

 

A large dense shadow gave them chase as they wildly threw their wands back and fired at the gloomy figure racing towards them to try and slow it down,

 

"Harry come on!" Hermione screamed as Harry went tumbling to the ground. 

 

She ran back and tried to pull him from the ground, 

 

"Harry, get up! It's gaining on us!" Hermione panicked as she hastily grabbed and pulled at his shoulder. 

 

“I’m stuck!” Harry yelled as he grabbed and pulled at his tethered leg as Hermione slowed down to see the cause of Harry’s pain.

 

As he laid on the floor, struggling to move, Hermione realised that Harry had fallen foul of the deadly Devil's Snare plant which had secretly emerged from a small dark cavern near the mighty ancient oak tree. 

 

The glistening black vines quickly wrapped themselves around Harry's squirming ankle as he frantically pulled and twisted to get away from the deadly entrapment. 

 

The vines began to make their way up Harry's panicking body as the fatal plant attempted to drag him into its gloomy cavern, 

 

"Heeelp!" Harry screamed as the last vine smothered his face and began to drag him to the entrance of his doom. 

 

Due to the distraction of the Devil's Snare, the trio forgot, momentarily, about the large shadow figure that was now only meters away, bounding towards them, 

 

"Ron shoot!" Hermione screeched as she lifted her wand and fired at Harry's now mummified body.

 

"Lumos Solem"! Hermione yelled as a bolt of bright light flew frantically from her wand and connected with another piercing bright light that flew over her head and met her stream of light as the electricity penetrated the slimy mummified mass and evaporated the vines into a sticky gunge on the ground. 

 

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she ran over and eagerly assessed her friend was still alive. 

 

The air became still and dense as Harry's lifeless body laid limp in Hermione's shivering arms. 

 

Hermione refused to take her eyes off her lifeless friend as an eerie silence besieged the forest and the sunlight escaped behind a cloud of uncertainty. 

 

Struggling to remove the sticky sludge away from Harry's nose and mouth in the restricted light, she looked up to see the dark mass towering above her as Ron stood back in fear, 

 

"Hermione get back!" Ron stuttered as Hermione looked up at the shadowy figure and slowly put Harry's limp body on the ground and cautiously backed away to join a stunned Ron. 

 

They watched on with foreboding eyes as the giant hooded shadow crouched down and inspected the unresponsive body on the ground, 

 

"Get away from him!" Hermione screeched as she lunged forward with her wand in the air, ready to defend her lifeless friend. 

 

The dark figure turned and looked up at a frantic Hermione as she swung her wand and fired at the hooded intruder, 

 

"Nooo!" Ron yelled as he pushed Hermione’s hand, leaving the electric bolt to fire away from its target and disappear into the wailing forest,

 

"Hermione it’s me but we have no time for pleasantries, we need to get him to Dumbledore and quick" the deep voice bellowed as Hermione lower her wand in disbelief at the recognition of the familiar voice. 

 

The hooded giant lifted the limp body off the ground as his hood fell off to reveal the towering figure’s true identity,

 

"Hagrid!" Ron yelled as he lost himself in the excitement and ran over to the anxious looking gamekeeper. 

 

Hagrid stepped back and looked around with concern,

 

"We need to get away from here now as the Devil's Snare was not the only enemy watching us" Hagrid whispered as he took a long winding walking stick from beneath his cape and tapped a selection of bricks in the wall, 

 

"Stand back" he whispered as the bricks started to shimmer and shake revealing a dark corridor with a faint light at the end,

 

"Quickly get in, you'll be safe in here" he gestured as he pushed the pair into the dark hole and tapped on the wall, alerting the bricks to slide back into their closed position. 

 

As soon as the last brick slid into its rightful place, the pitch black corridor came to life, 

 

"It’s beautiful" Hermione gasped as she looked around in awe of the shimmering sight before her. 

 

The tunnel walls transformed from a dark jagged brick surface to a sparkling blue and pink sheen as Ron became distracted from a scrapping next to his feet, 

 

"Out of the way!" a disgruntled voice sneered as Ron jumped back to see an annoyed elf trying to get his wheelbarrow of jewels passed his foot, 

 

"What is this place?" Ron asked as more elves struggled to get passed him as they continued with their work, unaffected by their presence. 

 

Hagrid beckoned them forward as they continued their journey throughout the shimmering tunnel with Harry flopping around in his arms, 

 

"Some of the elves came to Dumbledore after the battle and needed protection from their masters as they chose the other side, so Dumbledore arranged for them to mine the jewels from here so they get protection as the tunnel is hidden from view and Dumbledore uses the jewels to fund the school to keep it going" Hagrid explained as an inquisitive elf cautiously approach Hermione with a small diamond. 

 

Overwhelmed by the beautiful magical environment, Hermione stopped, bent down and put her hands together, ready to receive the touching gift. 

 

A silence swept the tunnel as all the elves stopped their routine and watched the curious toddler elf. 

 

Her hands were out of proportion for her size but her innocent eyes gleamed friendship as she carefully dropped the clear cut gem into Hermione's hands. 

 

Hermione smiled and stood back up as the nervous toddler ran back and hid behind her parents as she peeked out from around her mother, eager to see her new friends reaction to the shiny gift, 

 

"Let's see then" Ron whispered as he opened her hands and jumped back in amazement,

 

"It’s changing colour" Hermione gasped as the clear cut diamond began to be filled with a swirling red fog. 

 

An alarming gasp filled the tunnel as Hagrid backed away from Hermione as she dropped the newly coloured gem stone on the ground and looked around to see equally petrified faces staring back at her, 

 

"Why did it do that?" Hermione questioned as the elves retreated out of sight, leaving a gawping Hagrid examining a shaken Hermione. 

 

Sensing a change in the friendly atmosphere, Ron kicked the crimson jewel to the side and held onto his wife, 

 

"Have you been in contact with something evil or have you dabbled in the dark arts recently?" Hagrid questioned as inspected her face for the truth. 

 

Ron laughed at his questions and stepped in front of Hermione before she could answer, 

 

"You’re not being serious are you? You know we left magic behind all them years ago so maybe you need to update or fix your gems because they are way off here" Ron chuckled. 

 

Hagrid looked at Hermione suspiciously as she avoided his questioning stare, instead preferring to concentrate on the glimmering ground before Ron grabbed her hand and guided them towards the end of the tunnel as he changed the subject to improve on the new awkward mood as Hermione spent the rest of the journey wondering what else the gem could tell Hagrid about her recent experience with the Dark Arts.

 


	6. Chapter 6 – Wrong Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming the back way to Hogwarts presents itself with a few more problems for Hermione than she expected but what happens when her desire to practice magic again interferes with her marriage to Ron? And how will Ron react to being back at the place where his brother, Fred was killed?

** Chapter 6 – Wrong Turn **

 

The secret suspicious glares from Hagrid penetrated Hermione's cool exterior as she was glad they finally reached the end of the tunnel,  


  
"There’s just moss here! How do we get out?" Ron panicked as Hagrid ushered him aside and tapped his stick on the floor three times,  


  
"Get ready" Hagrid warned as he presented the pair with a smirk before the ground started to rumble and crack,  


  
"What the heck is going on?" Ron yelled as he jumped over to Hermione and held her tight in time to avoid falling into a large crack.  


  
Hagrid rolled his eyes at Ron’s overly animated behaviour and watched on from the side lines as the crumbling ground made way for a candle lit swirling stairwell.  
  


As the last piece of stone made way for the final step, Hagrid waved farewell to the hidden elves and guided the nervous pair into the Hogwarts sewer,   
  


"Be at your wits ends down here as there's more than just rats to look out for" Hagrid warned as they stepped into the shallow murky water and followed their giant friend through the slime dripping tunnels.  
  


The smell was nauseating as rotten items floated passed them with an eager rodent or slithering lizard waiting to delight in its palette with these delectable meals,  
  


"How far to Hogwarts?" Hermione wretched as she held her scarf to her nose and mouth, scared to inhale anymore of the horrendous fumes.  
  


Hagrid hurried through the saturated walls of the sewer tunnels as the married couple ran to keep up,   
  


"Nearly there" Hagrid shouted back as he reached the edge of the tunnel and looked down.  
  


A waterfall of sewage confronted them as all three looked down to see a twenty metre drop with a sea of putrid, frothing sludge below them,  
  


"Ok we're here" Hagrid announced as he held onto Harry's limp body and looked back at the confused couple,  
  


"Errrm Hagrid this isn’t the Hogwarts I remember" Ron questioned with disgust.  
  


Hagrid chuckled at his untrusting friends face and stepped forward towards and stood on the edge,  
  


"Well what do you expect when you come the back way? If any intruder makes it this far, they won't be getting any further, however if you’re a friend of Hogwarts, and mean no harm, you will make it through" Hagrid responded as he regarded Hermione with a cautious glance on the last part of his statement.  
  


The edge of the tunnel was slippery with all the rotten waste and animal carcasses as Hermione slowly ventured towards the edge,   
  


"What does that mean?" Ron gasped as a slither of the repulsive fumes from below entered his nose and mouth.  
  


Gagging at the nauseating invasion, Ron held onto Hermione for support as Hagrid held one leg out and shouted,  
  


"Jump!"   
  


The screaming giant disappeared within seconds into the revolting sea of waste below as Ron looked at Hermione in fear as they both grabbed onto each other’s hands, held their breath and jumped into the swirling sewage sea without looking back.  
  


The cold, smelly, dripping mess dispersed within seconds as their surroundings changed immediately revealing a much cleaner, familiar space that warmed their hearts and bodies,  
  


"The great hall!" Hermione smiled as she walked up the aisle and took in the floating candle lit ceiling,  
  


"It feels great to be back" she confessed to a reluctant Ron,  
  


"Better get Harry to the nurse. You have a room set up for you off the Gryffindor wing and Dumbledore will be waiting for you in his office in an hour" Hagrid stated as he left the empty room, leaving Hermione to soak up the happier memories of her magical past.  
  


Ron walked towards his excited wife as he studied the echoing hall with a heavy heart,  
  


"We're back Ron!" Hermione squealed as she threw her arms around her unresponsive husband as he slowly moved her away,  
  


"We'll stay for a week to see what they want then we'll go back to London and continue with our lives" Ron replied as he led his deflated wife to their room.  
  


Hermione stopped him,  
  


"I know this must be hard for you but I know you've missed practicing magic, and this place, so why can't we stay a little longer? You were like the old Ron when we went over the Tower of London so maybe it’s just what you need to release your inner demons and finally get some closure on Fred's death" Hermione suggested.  
  


Ron held his hand up in the air to stop his wife continuing her plea,  
  


"You have no idea how hard this is for me, Hermione! Just being in this room is giving me flashbacks of every moment with Fred. It's tearing me apart! I thought you of all people would understand how I feel?" He cried.  
  


Hermione looked at her shaken husband and held him in her arms,  
  


"I do understand how you feel, Ron but when you decided we should stop practicing magic and try to settle into the Muggle world, I felt like a piece of me died and now I'm back -" Hermione replied as Ron moved away from her loving embrace and regarded her with anger,  
  


"I decided?! We all decided it would be best to quit magic! So are you blaming me now?" He shouted as some students disturbed the argument as they looked through the door with curiosity,  
  


"Not here. Let's go to the room and discuss this later" Hermione whispered as she looked around and witnessed more prying eyes as the annoyed couple left the hall and headed to their suite.  
  


The changing stairwell provided the angry couple with some much needed space as Hermione stepped onto the wrong stairwell and watched Ron go in the opposite direction,  
  


"Hermione!" Ron yelled as his staircase led him in direction of the Gryffindor wing, leaving Hermione to step off into unfamiliar territory - the Slytherin section of the school.  
  


Hermione looked back in time to see the stairwell move away, providing her with no way back.  
  


The bleak corridors created sinister shadows, which bounced against the dusty pictures of previous teachers from the house of Slytherin as Hermione walked along the eerily silent passageway, as she held herself for comfort.  
  


The grand oval stained glass windows taunted Hermione's already fragile mind as each one banged opened as she attempted to shut each one of the twenty.  
  


Just as she shut the tenth window a gust of wind came from behind her and knocked her off her feet, leaving her dazed and confused as her head hit the concrete ground as she struggled to see which window had reopened.  
  


Her disorientation was complicated further as she felt her body rise into the cold midnight air,  
  


"No! Stop!" She murmured as she attempted to find the ground,  
  


"Stay still! Your bleeding" he whispered as she listened to the stranger and felt a warm, tingling sensation swarm round the back of her head.  
  


As he put her back on the ground, her vision returned to witness the familiar stranger staring back at her,  
  


"How did you get in here?" Hermione gasped as she looked around for witnesses.  
  


Unaffected by possible prying eyes, Hermione's rescuer helped her to her feet as he swept the dust off her shoulders.  
  


His piercing eyes lit an unfamiliar emotion in Hermione's confused body as his touch electrified the coldness from her quivering frame,  
  


"A thank you would be nice but I guess they don't teach proper manners to half-bloods anymore" he mocked as the insult stung Hermione and she back away,  
  


"Well since you detest half-bloods so much why do you keep saving me? Or was this you’re doing?" Hermione retorted as the arrogant intruder laughed at her accusation,  
  


"You have always filled me with curiosity. You’re a little different to the other half bloods that infect the magical world but don't get ahead of yourself, I'm not here for you!" He confessed as some shuffling at the other end of the dark corridor caused the pair to hide in a small gap as they watched on to see Professor Snape inspect the remaining open windows.  
  


The close proximity made it difficult for the pair to move as Hermione was face to face with her egotistical savour as she tried to avoid eye contact and secretly begged for Snape to hurry up and leave the corridor,  
  


"Isn't he part of your following? Why are you hiding with me, Draco?" Hermione whispered as he put a finger on her lips and pulled her further into the shadows as Snape moved closer to their hiding place.  
  


His cool hands gripped the base of her trembling back as he held her tight to his muscular frame and gestured her not to make a sound.  
  


The tension became unbearable as the pair looked at each other and could see something unseen in each other in previous years.  
  


Hermione struggled with the uneven flooring in the confining hiding space as she lost her footing, leading Draco to grab her and hold her closer to him.  
  


Snape closed all but one window as he was called away by McGonagall, leaving the cool night's air to present itself in the small cavern and provide some much needed breeze into the heated spot.  
  


Hermione's hair blew into her face as she struggled to free a hand to move it.  
  


Silence returned to the shadowy corridor as Draco took one of his hands from her waist and slowly brushed away the wayward strands from Hermione's flushed face,  
  


"Why are you here, Draco?" Hermione whispered as his hand brushed against her crimson cheek and cupped her slender neck.  
  


Her question snapped him back to reality as he realised his true purpose at the school and pushed her back,  
  


"I have business with Dumbledore but don't fret - all will be revealed soon" he sneered as the true Draco made his reappearance,  
  


"Why would I fret? You have no place here anymore so should you try anything you'll be reminded of that, like you were ten years ago" Hermione spat back as she walked out of the hidden space.  
  


Draco walked over to his less confident hiding partner and pressed his lips against her shivering hair covered ear,  
  


"I know fully well where my place is and I am happy there but are you happy with where you are?" he whispered before refusing to wait for a response as he walked over to the remaining open window and evaporated into the night sky, leaving a faint trail of black smoke as Hermione ran over to the open exit in disbelief,  
  


"He's a Death Eater!" She gasped to herself as her thoughts of what just happened ravaged her mind as she carefully shut the window to avoid detection of their presence and continued to negotiate her way through the desolate corridors until she reached her desired destination.   
  


The red and gold tapestry reminded Hermione of happier times as she investigated her new surroundings.  
  


A four poster king side bed stood proud in the middle of the large room as the red and gold velvet material draped across the top of the bedframe creating a cosy tent like space.  
  


The sumptuous oversized red rug created much needed warmth to the brick floor as Hermione took off her shoes and flopped onto the bed, reliving the last half an hour in her mind.  
  


Like a black and white movie on repeat, Hermione could not escape the uncomfortable irrational emotion that came over her in her arch enemy's close presence,  
  


"Where have you been?" Ron growled as Hermione bolted back up and off the bed to see her wet husband emerge from the ensuite bathroom, still holding onto the angry from their earlier argument.   
  


Hermione looked around for a distraction as she spotted their bags from the car and began to unpack,  
  


"I got lost and was trying to find my way back" she stuttered as she refused to look at her husband.  
  


With a sign, Ron walked over to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders,  
  


"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to take it out on you but I felt like you were saying I was keeping you from what you truly wanted - magic" he confessed as he turned her round to face him.  
  


The desperation beamed from his eyes as Hermione took a deep breath and concluded,  
  


"No of course not. I love you and if it is too hard for you to be here, and around magic, then I support you"   
  


He embraced his wife and began to show his appreciation by softly kissing her cold lips.  
  


Hermione closed her eyes as her husband guided her back to the soft bed and laid her down as he climbed on top of her and began to unbutton her top.  
  


His warm hands cupped her breasts as his kisses became more intense as Hermione struggled to ignore her true feelings about the decision to leave magic behind forever after they return to London,  
  


"Do you love me?" Ron panted as he pulled off his wife's jeans and his damp towel revealing his true yearning.  
  


Hermione looked down at her husband's impressive erection and replied,  
  


"Of course I do" as he proceeded to remove her lace underwear as he drenched her body with kisses, working his way down to her navel then gravitating to between her legs.  
  


His red flushed face hovered between her legs as he slowly pushed them open and watched his wife for her reaction.  
  


Hermione closed her eyes tight and threw her head back in delight as she twisted and squirmed as his tongue reached spots that shocked her body alive.  
  


Ron began to get excited by his wife's reaction as his fingers stroked up the inside of her thigh, teasing her with his every touch as they entered her one by one, sliding and gliding in and out, to ensure she was ready to enjoy the finale of her husband's show.  
  


Hermione squealed in ecstasy as she pulled his perspiring head up to face her, ready to welcome his throbbing apology but stopped in astonishment as she looked away quickly and closed her eyes tightly shut,  
  


"What's wrong?" Ron panted as his continued to kiss his longing wife and positioned himself correctly.  
  


Hermione paused for a second before slowly turning back to face her excited husband as she cautiously opened her eyes one by one,  
  


"Nothing" Hermione stammered as Ron entered his wife's welcoming entrance.  
  


Her lies went undetected as Ron continued to relieve his craving wife as she wrapped her legs around him and observed his changing features with anxiety.  
  


His red hair disappeared in her trembling hands as the wild ginger strands made way for blonde invading tresses,  
  


"Ron?" Hermione gasped as the feeling of exhilaration and fear confused her wanting body.  
  


She wrapped her legs tighter around the sweaty torso as her husband’s stocky frame dispersed to welcome a slimmer, more muscular torso as she began to lose herself in the ever changing situation,  
  


"Isn’t this what you wanted?" The new voice whispered as his penetration began to get harder and faster as he threw his head back to reveal her new lover.  
  


His moist body glistened in the moonlight as he sat up and continue to ride her with fierce passion.  
  


She held her shaky hand out and stroked his sweaty six pack in disbelief as he bent back down and kissed her with unadulterated desire as she flipped him over and gave him her answer.  
  


Her clammy legs slid off his moist thighs as she welcomed his throbbing erection in and out of her lustful entrance as he grabbed her waist and pulled himself up to greet her to intensify the feeling,  
  


"I would never repress you" he continued as she let out one more screech of delight before looking into the eyes of her tormentor as they both reached their ultimate climax and flopped down to his side.  
  


Stocky arms pulled her naked body into his own as he spooned her wet frame and kissed her head as he held her tight,  
  


"That was amazing! We were like different people!" He commented as she looked back to see her out of breath husband looking back at her with new, loving eyes.  
  


He kissed her forehead before running into the bathroom to freshen up, leaving his wife to wrap the crumpled bed sheets round her body, walk to the moonlit window and open it for answers.  
  


Hermione stood there for a few minutes as she welcomed the night's air into the musty bedroom and looked at the full moon for a help but all that came back were more questions about what she really wants now she has had a taste of magic again? What are her true desires? And can Ron fulfil them anymore?


	7. Chapter 7 – Banished Bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back at Hogwarts was like a dream come true to the previously repressed, Hermione. However what will she do when her curiosity takes over and she can no longer escape dangerous feelings that are making their way to the surface, ready to break free at any given moment?

** Chapter 7 – Banished Bookworm **

 

Dumbledore's office was exactly the same as the couple remembered, as they admired the high ceilings and grand artefacts,

  
  
"Ahhh Hermione and Ron. It's good to see you after all this time" Dumbledore said as he shook their hands and welcomed them to sit down in front of his busy grand desk.  
  


They exchanged pleasantries before McGonagall joined them as she rushed in, slightly flustered,

  
  


"Sorry I'm late but I went to check on Harry" she panted as she sat next to Ron and grabbed his hand with affection,

  
  


"It's so good to see you both back here" she continued as she looked at a sullen Ron with regret,

  
  


"It's good to be back" Hermione excitedly admitted as Dumbledore smiled at her honesty and continue,

  
  


"I know you have always been a straightforward student, Hermione so I will not insult your intelligence with more small talk"

  
  


Hermione shuffled in her oversized leather arm chair as she got comfortable, eager to hear Dumbledore's reasons for bringing them to Hogwarts.

  
  


McGonagall gave him an accepting nod for him to continue as he directed himself towards Hermione,

  
  


"I was always a head teacher who valued theory over the practical, however that night lit a fire inside me, that only destroying the one who created all this pain could distinguish. He took away so much from the school, my friends and myself that I could no longer go on and expect just the three of you to fight against him alone, which is why the school has now created a new training section where a new army has been formed to destroy Voldemort once and for all"

  
  


The married couple looked at each in astonishment at the Head teacher’s new, aggressive attitude.

  
  


Ron shook his head at the prospect of another war as McGonagall padded his hands in support,

  
  


"So why are we here? Do you expect us to go through all that again?" Ron asked as he fought back the tears forming in his apprehensive eyes.

  
  


Dumbledore held up his hand,

  
  


"I asked you back because I would like you all to train the army in three different areas" Dumbledore replied as the confused couple looked at each as McGonagall gestured the Head Teacher to continue,

  
  


"I would only trust the three of you with such an important task and since Voldemort has something very precious to me, I would not trust anyone else to do this. I cannot risk this not succeeding again"

  
  


McGonagall lowered her head as the Phoenix appeared to the right hand side of Dumbledore's desk. It sat on its perch and started flapping its wings frantically before letting out an almighty screech and entered the next phase of its life as it burst into flames and dissolved in ashes,

  
  


"What has he taken from you?" Ron pressed as Dumbledore regarded Hermione with a heavy heart,

  
  


"I will explain later but right now I need you to focus on your tasks. Ron I seem to remember you were particularly good with dragons and feel you would benefit the army by training them in this field. Luna is expecting you in Romania in two days and you should be back in two weeks"

  
  


Ron laughed at the absurdity of his request,

  
  


"You’re not asking much are you?" Ron scoffed as Dumbledore leaned forward, unaffected by the sarcasm in his friend’s question,

  
  


"I thought it might be the break you needed and also a good way to gain closure on your brother’s death" he suggestively replied as the request began to sink in and Ron started thinking seriously about the idea much to the dismay of his wife,

  
  


"So you want Ron to train for two weeks in Romania, what would you like me to do?" Hermione questioned with a superior tone.

  
  


Dumbledore chuckled at her feisty nature and nodded to himself,

  
  


"I noticed you were a very abled student throughout your time at Hogwarts, however I often wondered which subject you truly enjoyed and one day I walked passed one of your Herbology classes and saw your potential in this area of your studies, which is why I would like you to teach the army, Herbology"

  
  


Hermione's eyes widen in shock as she gave Ron a baffled look,

  
  


"Herbology? What will Harry be teaching" Hermione protested as she scowled at the insulting request.

  
  


Dumbledore and McGonagall gave each other a knowing glance as he stood up and concluded,

  
  


"I would like Harry to teach them the Dark Arts as he has experience of teaching this subject. Well I do not expect your answers today. Get some sleep, let’s ensure Harry makes a full recovery and we can discuss it further in the morning"

  
  


McGonagall quickly showed the overwhelmed pair to the oversized door before they could ask any more questions as they walked back to their bedroom in silence, deep in thought at the overload of information they were just given.

  
  


Hermione slammed the bedroom door shut as her anger took over,

  
  


"Herbology? I was the one who helped Harry teach the Dark Arts before! I was the one who taught him the more difficult spells and now I'm left to teach the army which plant might give them a nasty sting!" Hermione ranted as she paced up and down the room in distain.

  
  


"I think we should do this" Ron muttered as he sat on the bed to avoid being knocked over from his raging wife.

  
  


Hermione stopped in front of him and regarded her confused husband with animosity.

  
  


She took a deep breath and composed herself as she knelt down and looked her nervous husband in the eyes,

  
  


"You want to go to Romania for two weeks? You want to leave me here after everything we talked about?" Hermione calmly asked through gritted teeth.

  
  


Ron slowly slid away from his temperamental wife, not wanting to add to her anger as he continued to broach the subject with caution,

  
  


"I just feel that if you want to ease me back into magic then this would be the perfect way. I'll have some time away from this place to practice magic without constantly reliving that night as I stand in the spot where he died. Also you loved Herbology classes so why not give it a try? I think Dumbledore was right to choose you for that subject as the Dark Arts is too dangerous".

  
  


Hermione’s face began to flush red as she walked away from her patronising husband before she said something she would regret and went to the window for some fresh air.

  
  


She looked into the clear night’s sky and closed her eyes as she forced her true feelings to the back of her mind and concluded,

  
  


"Well I guess we'll tell Dumbledore we accept his proposal in the morning. I'm going to get ready for bed now"

  
  


Ron sat on the bed with a sense of foreboding as his wife refused to discuss the subject anymore and resided to her side of the bed as she slept away from her husband previous loving embrace.

  
  


******

  
  
Thoughts of the past, present and distorted future haunted Hermione's dreams as she awoke, drained, from a restless night's sleep,  
  


 

"Morning" Ron whispered as he tried to hold his wife in an attempt to put their heated discussion behind them.

  
  


Hermione rolled away from her husband’s endeavours to ignore the previous night's discussion as she entered the bathroom and to started to get ready for the day ahead,

  
  


"Do you want to go see Hagrid after breakfast?" Ron strived as he continued to try and put last night's drama behind them,

  
  


"I'm going to visit Harry after breakfast then I will be in the library for the rest of the day" Hermione shouted through the closed door as a chest fallen Ron put his hand on the wooden divider and hoped his wife would understand his decision before he left for Romania in a few days.

  
  


As Hermione left the steamy bathroom, Ron's attempts to gain affection from her were met with a cold response as she got ready and left him in the room without looking back as he began to realise that he would need to do a lot more than offer a warm embrace to make his wife happy again.

  
  


The Grand Hall was filled with lively chattered from enthusiastic robed students as a few paused their conversation at the sight of the infamous, Hermione.

  
  


As she walked up the aisle towards Dumbledore's head table, the chatter dispersed, as hushes and whispers surrounded her with curious faces observing her every move.

  
  


Dumbledore stood up to address the inquisitive room,

  
  


"Attention please! As you may be aware we have been looking for more teachers to specialise in some key subjects to teach the Hogwarts army and I have now enlisted the help of Harry Potter to teach the Dark Arts..."

 

 

Dumbledore bellowed as the room exploded in applauds before McGonagall stood up to calm them down so the proud Head teacher could continue,

  
  
  
"And joining him will be Mr Weasley who will be eventually teaching sessions on training your Dragon and Ms Granger will be sharing her experience of plants and Herbs by teaching Herbology"  
  


 

The hall gave another almighty cheer as Hermione gave a strained smile as she joined the top table for a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and English Tea. Reluctantly listening to the numerous plans and ideas from Dumbledore, and the other professors, for the trio for the weeks ahead, she nodded weakly at their excitement and the optimism they shared for the famous threes as she tried to maintain her happy persona.

  
  


She hurried and finished her breakfast in time to avoid her sheepish husband as she made her excuses and exited through the side door as she hurried to the hospital to see if the pair would indeed be a trio again.

  
  


The isolated hospital wing echoed her footsteps as she attempted to sneak in by tip toeing on the concrete floor without success.

  
  


The cloudy morning exposed her presence further as her shadow danced in front of her as the strained sunlight attempted to fill the vast space through the large arched windows as two nurses hurried by with apparatus on their silver trays.

  
  


She anxiously peered round one of the hospital bed curtains, secretly praying her good friend made it through the night,

  
  


"Hermione" Harry coughed as his excitement to see her overwhelmed his breathing.

  
  


Hermione rushed over to his metal framed bed and threw her arms around him,

  
  


"I'm so glad you’re OK" she gushed as the other nurses walked by and giggled at his embarrassment,

  
  


"I'm fine now. Did you hear the good news? I can't wait to get my teeth back into the Dark Arts" Harry said with excitement as Hermione stepped back and tried to hide her jealously at his new role,

  
  


"Yes that's great news, Harry. I'm going to go to the library soon to brush up on my Herbology knowledge and Ron seems to be looking forward to going to Romania" she lied as she sat on the edge of his bed and tried to avoid Harry's curious gaze.

  
  


Harry attempted to sit up as the tubes restricted his movement,

  
  


"You need a few more days of rest, Mr Potter. Please lie back down" the middle aged slender nurse instructed with concern.

  
  


Harry reluctantly listened to the pushy nurse as she plumped his pillows and left the pair in the empty ward.

  
  


Harry regarded Hermione with concern as he continued,

  
  


"I don't think he's looking forward to going to Romania, I think he's looking forward to finding some closure. I honestly think it will be good for him - and you" 

  
  


Hermione chuckled as he was always the more optimistic one of the group,

  
  


"I guess but we'll see. Any way you look a little tired so I'll leave you to get some rest and I'll come back later" Hermione replied coolly as she kissed her friend on his forehead and promised to return in the afternoon.

  
  


Hermione turned to leave as she felt a tug on her hand.

  
  


She turned to see the cause of her restriction as she saw Harry glaring back at her with trepidation,

  
  


"Are you sure everything is OK? You seem different to the other day?" Harry asked as he regarded her with a confused expression.

  
  


Hermione whipped her hand away and began to head towards the exit, feeling uneasy at his examination of her,

  
  


"Everything is fine. I'm just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night. Don't worry I'll be more awake when I come back later" She shouted back as she raced out the room and power walked to the library to avoid any more suspicious glances and questions.

  
  


Hagrid stomped up the stairs, deep in conversation with McGonagall as Hermione dove into the library and hid in one the aisles as she watched intently as they walked passed the grand mahogany doors.

  
  


Her breath overwhelmed her as she held onto one of the bookshelves in attempt to get her breathing back to a normal pace as a spark hit her hand and she jumped back in fear.

  
  


The black gothic styled metal arched doors jolted Hermione's memory as she looked around the dark aisle and started to examine some of the books.

  
  


She reached out for an old, worn, large black leather book and looked around before her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly prized open the tightly shut, slightly rusted bronze clasp securing its mysterious contents.

  
  


A slither of black mist slid out of the small opening as it snaked around its new narrow environment, gaining mass with every second.

  
  


Hermione panicked and took her wand out of her jeans back pocket and held it at the hovering gas as it seductively brushed against the other books, awakening their contents as the bookshelves struggled to maintain their new animated behaviour.

  
  


The bookshelves rumbled and shook with vigour as the untameable books crashed and banged against each, eager to escape their wooden prison as the black mass swirled around like a tornado picking up speed before making a sudden halt in front of the petrified witch.

  
  


Previously unaware and uninterested of the cause of its freedom, the dense mist slowly swirled around the frightened witch's shivering frame as it slap and poked her as it taunted its reader.

  
  


Her fear began to turn into annoyance as she yelled,

  
  


"Stop it!" Before the devious smog used her frustrated state and shot straight into her open mouth.

  
  


Hermione fell to the floor with a thud as the enormous fog threw her off balance and started to the thrash around her body as it searched every organ to infect.

  
  


Her slender frame convulsed on the ground as she struggled to get rid of the invading mist.

  
  


She coughed and choked as the mist scratched behind her terrified eyes, turning them pitch black with emptiness as it gravitated to the heart of its contamination.

 

 

Her breathing slow down to a whimper as her chest started to give up the fight and the misty force swirled around its target before it attempted to pierce the heart with its vaporous dagger.

 

 

Hermione’s limp body bolted upright and into the air as the foggy mast began to control all of her limbs as it hit its objective and let out a piercing scream.

 

 

Her unconscious body remained floating in the air as the mysterious vapour screeched its way out of her lifeless frame, escaping all available orifices in haste as her limbs began to twitch and come back to life.

 

 

The last trace of the black mist tugged itself out of Hermione’s body as she tumbled to the ground in a heap, in time to witness what had just plagued her physique as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

 

 

The mist swirled around the aisle uncontrollably as the other books followed its screams as Hermione jumped to her feet and held her wand to the erratic mast,

 

 

“Depulso!” she strained as she flew her wand towards the open book as the violent vapour struggled and thrashed to regain control and away from its prison.

 

 

Hermione grabbed her wand with both hands as she wrestled to put the invading mist back into the book,

 

 

“Get in” she yelled as the screeching became higher in pitch as the other books joined in.

 

 

The book glowed a crimson red as the black fog hit the pages and began to absorb the frantic mist as she wiped her moist brow and move closer to the gleaming manuscript, ensuring there was no remaining section of the mist loose in the library.

 

 

Hermione dove onto the book and closed the clasp back quickly as the fog thrashed around inside, angry at being imprisoned again.

 

 

Standing back and looking at the cause of the pain in her chest, she knelt down in front of the animated manuscript and whispered,

 

 

“Evanesco” before the active book disappeared into thin air, leaving Hermione out of breath and wondering what just happened to her.

 

 

An eerie silence returned to the previously ear bleeding aisle as Hermione looked around to witness all the books had gone back to normal and no evidence of the eruption could be seen.

 

 

Hermione ran her fingers through her messy hair as she observed the surroundings in terror before cautiously walking out of the secluded area and shut the gates back tightly as she met the eyes of the librarian who gave her a knowing nod before she continued checking through a stack of books.  


 

Slightly baffled at the reaction, Hermione decided to try and ignore what just happened to her and gravitated to a secluded spot in the library and started to gather books on Herbology as she settled into one of the burgundy leather armchair and started going through each book, one by one as time paced on. She managed to get through the fifth book before being interrupted by a warm pink glow that began to fill the previously bleak library as the sunset surprised Hermione as she looked at the Grandfather clock and gasped as it began to chime six o' clock,

  
  


"I've been in here for hours. I better go see Harry" she thought as she looked around the eerily empty room and hurried to the hospital.

  
  


The hallway was full with excited chattering students making their way to Quidditch practice as Hermione negotiated the crowds and entered the hospital,

  
  


"Hermione where have you been?" Ron asked from the edge of Harry's empty bed as he put down the box of chocolate frogs and observed his wife with anxiety.

  
  


Hermione walked over cautiously, hoping that Harry wouldn’t try examine her as he tried to earlier.  


 

Her apprehension was met with a loving hug from her husband as Harry looked on with a dubious glance as she replied,

 

 

“Just getting into the Herbology books in the library”

 

 

Harry sat up and gestured her over to his side as he grabbed her hand and held it with a suspicious look,

 

 

“Did they refresh your memory of those classes?” Harry probed as Ron gave him a questioning glance.

 

 

Hermione cupped his hands and knelt down to his eye line and concluded,

 

 

“I learnt more than I ever did in class”

 

 

Harry removed his hand quickly and regarded her with astonishment as Hermione joined Ron’s side and changed the topic of conversation as they discussed their plans for the next two days and made a schedule of everything they would do before Ron went away to Romania as Harry watched on in despair.


	8. Chapter 8 – The Detail is in the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ron to go to Romania but with Luna coming to collect him, can she avoid Harry? And Dragon's can be very temperamental and intrusive creatures so what will the magical creature detect on the Hogwarts grounds?

** Chapter 8 – The Detail is in the Dragon **

 

Hermione avoided Harry over the next few days as she made her excuses not to visit him in the hospital,

  
  
"I can't believe you get out on the day I'm leaving" Ron moaned as his friend escorted him to the school's entrance with his bags.  
  


A small crowd gathered at the front of Hogwarts as the students hung out of the windows to view the spectacular object causing attention in the grounds. 

  
  


The enormous dragon's red scales shimmered in the hazy morning sun like roaring fire as Luna pulled on the reins to keep control of the impatient beast.

  
  


The meek ex-student’s long pale blonde hair flailed in the breeze as she slid down off the gigantic animal tail and went to greet her old friends,

  
  


"Professor Dumbledore, it’s such a pleasure to see you again" Luna purred as her Irish accent lulled the crowd into a sense of ease.

  
  


Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid greeted the placid witch as Ron and Hermione went over to the dragon and inspected the animal's pedigree.

  
  


Ron cautiously approached the anxious creature as it studied his every move,

  
  


"It's OK…I just want to pet you" Ron stuttered as he held out his trembling hand, waiting for acceptance from the towering beast.

  
  


A nervous silence fell upon the grounds as the previously lively crowds from the windows held their breath with trepidation. 

  
  


The animal slowly turned its head and inspected Ron's perspiring hand as it sniffed and brushed against his shaky palm.

  
  


Luna smiled and nodded as the animal allowed Ron to stroked his face, accepting him as a friend not foe,

  
  


"Hermione look!" Ron smiled as he excitedly patted the obedient animal, beckoning Hermione to join him.

  
  


Hermione looked back at the Professors as they continued to update Luna on the Hogwarts army as Harry awkwardly avoided eye contact with the friendly Dragonlogist,

  
  


"Put your hand out carefully" Ron whispered as Hermione slowly approached the curious beast and held out her quivering hand.

  
  


Hagrid broke away from his conversation with the group and looked on with anxiety.

  
  


The dragon's shriek shook through the foundations of the school as the windows struggled to remain in their frames and the students slapped their hands to their ears as the animal's high pitched scream assaulted their hearing.

  
  


The beast's enormous red wings swung open and began flapping frantically as the erratic thrashing built up a gust of wind restricting Luna getting closer as she tried to control the spooked creature.

  
  


Ron jumped back as the panicked dragon attempted to leave the grounds,

 

“What the heck is it doing? It’s gone mad” Ron shrieked as he backed away from the flaying animal and ducked from its oncoming wing.  
  


Luna stood in front of the escaping beast and tried to keep a calm composure,

  
  


"Gargamel, Stop!" She yelled to no avail.

  
  


The distraught beast shrieked and fought as Luna grabbed its chained rein and attempted to calm the agitated creature.

  
  


Ron ran over to a stunned Hermione as the fighting dragon maintained her presence in its view point,

  
  


"Can I help?" Hermione tried as she ignored Ron's pleas to stay back.

  
  


She ran to her old friend’s side, without hesitation, and drew her wand,

  
  


"Hermione No!" Luna yelled as the chained rein flew out of her hand and cut her palm as the dragon stumbled backwards and screeched. 

  
  


Luna continued to wave her arms in the air to distract the dragon’s attention from her eager friend, however the anxious beast could not see anyone else but Hermione as it threw its head back and opened its mouth as a bolt of flames came firing out into the air,

  
  


"Get Back!" Luna screamed to the frightened teachers, and friends, as her placid demeanour changed from calming to controlled fear.

  
  


She held both her hands in the air as the flailing beast swung its head from side to side, expelling rains of fire into the air before focusing back on the grounds of the school.

  
  


Blood dripped from her trembling hands as she tried to calm the dragon and keep Hermione back,

  
  


"I can help" Hermione continued as the students gasped from the windows.

  
  


The dragon stopped its frantic flailing and focused solely on the cause of its torment. 

  
  


Luna looked back at her friend in terror as the beast slowly opened its mouth and expelled a long bolt of fire in Hermione's direction.

  
  


"Hermione run!" Ron screamed as he attempted to save his wife as fear halted her to the spot.

  
  


Dumbledore panicked and darted towards his friend but the fire obstructed his path as he struggled to find his wand in his robe.

  
  


"Wait!" Hagrid yelled as he grabbed onto Dumbledore's shoulder and pulled him back as they both looked on in shock. 

  
  


The fiery aim furiously raced to Hermione's quivering frame as she held her arms over her face and waited for her enviable scorching fate.

  
  


The heat slapped against the front of her body as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the blazing end.

  
  


A deadly silence befell on the school grounds as Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see where all the commotion had gone and found herself engulfed in a mass of black smog.

  
  


Muffled screams and sparks tried to penetrate the swirling black mist without success as the smog began to get denser in mass, slowly removing Hermione out of sight of the crowds and further into the gloom,

  
  


"Where am I?" Hermione cried as she looked around her new bleak surroundings. 

  
  


Standing in a long dark corridor, the breeze from the open door at the end of the passageway added to Hermione's distress as it banged against its shaky, worn frame.

  
  


The black and white void began to decrease in temperature as Hermione looked around for something to focus on in the dimly light corridor and sighed a spell of cold air as she slowly walked towards the end of the hall,

  
  


"You want to know the truth about why you are back at Hogwarts?" A voice echoed around the tunnel.

  
  


Hermione swung around to try to detect the intruder but the darkness provided no answers.

  
  


She continued to walk slowly towards the banging door in the distance as she rubbed her shoulders for comfort and heat,

  
  


"Who are you?" She yelled as her voice bounced off the smoke damaged walls.

  
  


The void provided no reply.

  
  


Instead the animated environment decided to persuade Hermione into making the right decision as the walls began to close in on her,

  
  


"Hey!" She screamed as she ran towards the splintered door.

  
  


Her shoulders began to fill the pressure of the crushing damp walls as her hand reached out for the rusty bronze door knob and pushed the crumbling door,

  
  


"Are you sure you want to know the truth?" A familiar voice whispered as his breath made her ears tingle with unexplainable excitement as she cautiously nodded and attempted to move in her confined space.

  
  


The walls froze in motion as she struggled to turn and confront her new tormentor.

  
  


There he stood, pressed against her quivering frame as he held her shoulders and leaned in to view her flushed face.

  
  


His eyes pierced her own with unadulterated desire as he twisted her head slowly to the side and whispered,

  
  


"Embrace your past to welcome your future" he riddled as his cold lips brushed against her goose pimpled neck, as she embraced his closeness and met his eyes with curiosity.

  
  


Cold, empty and unforgiving - just like the void - she searched for a glimmer of hope as he moved her closer into the doorway,

  
  


"Why are you helping me? After all, don't you still hate Muggles" Hermione questioned as a bright white light bolted through the doorway, blinding Draco's vision for a few moments. 

  
  


Hermione felt the cold blast against her back as the new space began to drag her in.

  
  


Scrambling to keep hold of her unlikely saviour, Draco stepped back and looked on without emotion as he watched a panicked Hermione get sucked into the light, leaving an echo of screams as the door slowly shut behind her and separated the pair as Hermione went hurtling into the bright unknown, leaving a stunned Ron, Harry, Luna, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid searching the Hogwarts grounds and library as they tried to get they’re friend, wife and ex-student back before it was too late. 


	9. Chapter 9 – Albus Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ron to go to Romania but where does Hermione disappear to? And what connection does her disappearance have with Draco and Dumbledore?

** Chapter 9 – Albus Angst **

 

Shards of ice bounced against Hermione's quivering body as she continued to hurtle down the bright tunnel.

  
  
An unknown force violently guided her down each animated passageway as she put herself into the foetal position and bounced through one passage to another,

  
  
"Why am I here?" Hermione screamed as the empty void mocked her questioning by echoing her pleas around the freezing domain.

  
  
Muffled sounds of chattering individuals rushed passed her ears as the bright lights of the previous moments vanished, making way for hues of black, whites and grey as her journey slowed down and she came to an abrupt holt in front of an oversized black gothic door.

  
  
Hovering in the gloom, the huge door displayed a large rusty red gargoyle face knocker as Hermione looked around for a door knob and keyhole.

  
  
She reached out and pushed as the heavy door refused to move,

  
  
"Well what do I do now?" Hermione yelled as a groaning distracted her confusion,

  
  
"Have manners and knock for entry" a grumpy voice stated as Hermione gawped in the direction of the mysterious demand in astonishment.

  
  
Specks of rust expelled into Hermione's face as the talking gargoyle regarded her with annoyance, 

  
  
"Well are you going to knock before I rust away?" The miserable gargoyle continued.

  
  
Hermione cautiously reached out and pulled on the gargoyle’s oversized nose,

  
  
"Do you mind? I said knock, not take off my nose!" the door knocker barked as it reluctantly opened the door and resumed its frozen state,

  
  
"Hello?" Hermione whispered as she put her head round the small crack in the door and looked into the darkness.

  
  
She struggled and pushed the heavy door open a little more as she fought against the invisible force holding her back,

  
  
"I want to know the truth" Hermione yelled as she turned back and faced her unknown tormentor,

  
  
"Let me go, now!" She shouted with authority as the invisible force echoed,

  
  
"As you wish" and let go of the control it had over the curious witch as she went tumbling through the dark doorway.

  
  
The door slammed shut behind her as she then began to rely on her other senses to guide her as she negotiated her way through the ill-lit corridor. 

  
  
Slim gaps in the exposed brick wall acted as windows as the moonlight helped Hermione find her way to the end of the hall.

  
  
Closed large brown wooden doors littered both sides of the corridor as shuffling and scraping sounds alerted Hermione's senses, making her quicken her pace to reach the end.

  
  
Slightly smaller than the others, the arched oak wooden door at the end of the corridor was shut as she put her hand on the iron latch but jumped back when the handle flipped up and muttered voices increased in volume behind the divider.

  
  
Hermione frantically looked for a safe hiding place as she observed her new black and white environment with trepidation. 

  
  
There was a small dusty nook at the side of the doorway that she squeezed into and just managed to fit as she crouched down and observed the new residents,

  
  
"Albus, I must go. I have to do this for us both" a woman said as the obstructed pair carefully closed the door and continued their secret conversation. 

  
  
A tall, slender young man dressed in a white and silver robe held the blonde woman's shoulders as he tried to calm his nervous partner,

  
  
"Monica, I cannot let you go like this. I will protect you from whatever it is that you are scared of" the man tried as the young woman shook her head as her mind was made up.

  
  
He brushed her sleek hair from her face and gazed into her glistening ice blue pear shaped eyes,

  
  
"Please don't leave me. Your all I have" he concluded as he kissed her plum blushed lips with longing.

  
  
The petite lady ran her fingers through his brown shoulder length hair before breaking away from the passionate embrace as the latch from the door opened and distracted the anxious couple.

  
  
The woman stepped away from the pleading man as she dusted off her red velvet robe and fixed herself before the interrupting individual revealed himself,

  
  
"Monica, its time now" the stern man stated as she looked down at the floor in angst before giving her lover one last look as she turned to follow the pale blonde haired gentleman.

  
  
Dressed in a long black robe, the new gentleman stood on the top step and regarded her lover with a look of supremacy. 

  
  
He held out his pale hand to the pretty blonde as she reluctantly accepted and was guided out of the doorway,

  
  
"I have to do this but please never forget I love you" the woman concluded as she slowly walked through the doorway and down the spiral steps.

  
  
Unable to accept his lover's decision, the white robed wizard ran to the steps and pulled out his wand,

  
  
"I don't know why she is going with you but I know it’s not by choice so unhand her now otherwise I will remove your hand by force" he yelled as he threw his wand into the air and aimed it towards the confident black robed man.

  
  
With a supreme chuckle, the light haired man put his hands in the air for peace sarcastically,

  
  
"Albus! Don't!" The scared woman screamed as she jumped in front of the man and pushed him back,

  
  
"It's over! I do not love you anymore. I lied earlier to make it easier on you but I have never loved you and you never loved me. I made you fall in love with me so I could use you to move further up in the school. That's what I do! I'm a Veela and I have no regrets!" she yelled as Albus slowly put down his wand and stepped forward,

  
  
"Why are you lying, Monica? I will protect you from whatever it is you are running from but you have to trust me" Albus pleaded as the rage within began to turn into misery.

  
  
The blonde haired man revelled in Albus's pain as he grabbed the slender woman by the waist and pulled her into him.

  
  
Her visible disgust spurred him on more as his grabbed her waist length tousled hair and pulled her head back.

  
  
Albus ran down the steps taking two at a time as the object of his rage whispered in the uncomfortable woman's ear before playfully brushing his cold slim lips onto her stiff, unresponsive pout and began to kiss the distressed woman, leaving Albus to look on in devastation. 

  
  
The pale haired man relished in the pain he was causing as his hands slithered down her body and cupped her ample bottom with determination. 

  
  
The clinch was too much for the woman to bear as she pushed him away and wiped the uncomfortable truth from her lips.

  
  
His satisfied grin shot pangs of revulsion through her body as she slowly regarded her wounded lover with regret,

  
  
"I love Gellert and I want to be with him" she stammered as the arrogant man pulled her closer into his body and mocked,

  
  
"Just like the wand, you've lost another precious item to me! And just like the wand, you will not see this precious artefact again so do not waste your time looking for her...unless you want to die like your father"

  
  
The last remark stung as Albus threw his wand in the air and aimed at his tormentor.

  
  
An electric bolt flew out of the wooden stick and produced an almighty bang as the stairwell shook from the impact.

  
  
The moonlight struggled to pierce the thick red smoke created from the blast as Albus realised what he had done and raced down the stairs to check he had not harmed his lover.

  
  
Scrambling in the soot filled spaced, he felt around the smog before using his wand to expel the obscured area,  “ _Dispergeret_ ”  
  
  
The sounds of Gellert’s laughter was all that remained in the desolate space as the mocking echoed off the walls, haunting Albus's fragile mind as he ran out of the stairwell, leaving Hermione stunned at what she had witnessed.  


Cautiously crawling out of her restricted hiding place, Hermione quickly followed Albus as she opened the door at the bottom of the stairwell and was viciously sucked back into the vortex.

  
Shielding herself from the shards of ice that fired at her, she curled up into a ball and braced herself for the painful journey again. 

  
Unlike the previous trip, the tunnel expelled its time travelling victim within minutes as she went tumbling into a new grey domain and fell into a candle lit room as she narrowly missed the roaring fire that provided much needed heat and warmth to the crumbling shack she now inhabited,  


"Breathe Monica! Breathe!" A frantic female voice said as short puffs and pants alerted Hermione's attention to the other side of the rundown room.  


Thankful for the black and white film on her flashback, Hermione realised quickly that the pair could not detect her presence as she observed her surroundings with more confidence, trying to avoid the bloody towels that littered the leaf filled floor.  


Situated in the middle of a forest, the worn down wooden shack went unnoticed in the dense foliage as Hermione looked out of the cracked windows to find only nature staring back at her.  


Winding branches stabbed through the cabin's weak structure as the slate roof struggled to prevent the elements from gaining entry.  


Hermione's attention was guided back to the piercing screams in the corner as she cautiously moved closer for inspection.  


The old single wooden bed played host to the distressed pregnant woman as she twisted and turned in agony as her labour reached its climax,  


"You can do it, Monica" the nursing friend continued as she mimicked a smoother breathing pattern for Monica to copy,  


"I can't push anymore!" She cried as the woman softly guided the bloody foetus out of the exhausted mother-to-be.  


Hermione carefully stepped over the bloody towels and stood at the side of Monica as she secretly willed her on,  


"One last push, Monica" Hermione whispered as she knelt down beside her and put her hand on Monica's for support.  


Monica looked up and starred at Hermione in between pants,  


"OK!" she stuttered as she gave one finally push and passed out.  


Shocked at her possible detection, Hermione ran round to the nursing friend to see her cleaning off a beautiful healthy baby girl in a large purple bath towel.  


Inspecting her for injuries, the nursing woman put the child on the clean side of the bed before going to help the unconscious new mother,  


"Monica! Monica! Please wake up" the panicked woman urged as she wafted a small blue bottle under her nose.  


Minutes went by as the woman refused to give up hope,  


"Fight one last fight, please Monica! Don't let this all be for nothing!" The woman whispered as Monica's shoulders began to flinch.  


Groans escaped from her mouth as her chapped lips begged for moisture,  


"Where is she?" She murmured as the nursing woman placed the clean, tightly wrapped baby girl in her arms as she cleared away the bloody sight at the bottom of the bed and left the new mother and daughter for a few moments to bond.  


Monica admired her new born as she smiled at the child's inquisitive large green eyes and stroked her daughter's soft brown hair with a heavy heart,  


"I love you more than you will ever know and please understand that everything I do is for you and to keep you safe" she whispered to the tired baby.  


Monica held her daughter closer into her chest and kissed her on the head as her friend entered back into the room,  


"We need to move on soon as the weather is set to change and I cannot use magic in case one of Gellert’s henchmen finds us" she warned as Monica looked at her helpless daughter and let out a heavy sigh,  


"Go tonight before the weather changes and don't tell me where you have taken her as I will have to go back and I don't want him reading my mind" Monica firmly requested as her friend gave a solemn nod and started to pack away their belongings.  


Pulling out a white embroidered blanket, Monica handed her daughter to the worried woman as she wrapped the baby in the fresh blanket and handed her back to Monica for a final farewell,  


"Be safe my Princess and hopefully one day you will understand. Just know I will always love you and miss you every second, of every day" Monica cried as the woman wiped the tears streaming down her face and took the baby,  


"You will have a few hours then you must leave before your blood alerts the animals. I will wish you well now and will always have you in my thoughts" the friend wept as she placed the baby in a homemade oval wicker basket near the crumbling fireplace and hugged her distraught friend one last time,  


"Thank you for everything and I will always remember your kindness" Monica replied as she gave her daughter one last loving glance before composing herself and ordering her friend to flee with her new-born immediately.   


Hermione looked on in emotional turmoil as she looked around, unsure of what to do next.  


Unfortunately, the vortex made that decision for her as she went flying through the window, shattering the cracked pane into pieces as she hurtled into her final flashback.  


Rolling to the bottom of stone stairs, Hermione got up and brushed herself off to see an imposing building in front of her.  


The large stained glass windows caught Hermione's attention as she warily walked up the stairs towards the oversized mahogany church doors.  


As she reached the top, she stopped and was taken aback by the unusual sight in front of her.  


There, in front of the closed doors laid Monica's baby, crying in the wicker basket as Hermione looked around for Muggles.  


The high pitched cries alerted someone from inside the building as door creaked open and a cautious nun inspected the commotion through the small gap,  


"Sister Agnes, it’s a baby!" The excited young nun cried as she flung open the doors and scooped the distressed infant out of its wicker cot.  


Cuddling and kissing the baby girl's forehead constantly, the affectionate nun's squeals of excitement created a curious crowd around her,  


"She's so cute" a curvy middle aged nun commented as she joined in with the excitement and started playing with the baby girl's cheeks,  


"I wonder where she came from." Another young nun pondered in her thick Irish accent as she stroked the gurgling new-born’s head.  


As the group of admiring nuns increased, the baby was passed from hand to hand as they all wanted to cuddle the now placid infant,  


"What is all the fuss about?" A bellowing female voice questioned from behind the crowd.  


The authoritarian female divided the crowd within seconds as the tall, older nun walked towards the cause of distraction,  


"Where did she come from?" The stern nun asked without emotion.  


The other nuns backed away as the first nun, to find the baby, held onto the infant tighter, reluctant to let go off the wide eyed newcomer,  


"I heard a noise outside and went to inspect and there she was, Sister Catherine" the meek nun replied.  


The crowd refuse to utter a sound as they watched the outcome of this tense situation.  


Sister Catherine regarded the infant with a cool glare as she turned and addressed the crowd,  


"I'm sure you ladies have better things to do with your time and if not then a few of you can help Sister Flora find this abandoned child a new home quickly. You have two days to home this child, preferably within the church" Sister Catherine ordered sternly as she casually walked away from the gawping crowd and went back to her duties,  


"I know just the family for you" Sister Flora whispered as she cuddled the tired new-born and headed to the kitchen to find some milk for the fussing child.  


Hermione began to follow the motherly nun as her environment started to blur and the walls of the church began to melt away,  


"What is happening now?" She yelled as she spun around to see the warm candle lit bricked walls disappear and replaced by a familiar black soot coating.  


The warm church environment she had previously enjoyed was a distant memory as she struggled to negotiate her way down the dark, damp corridor she first entered when she left Hogwarts in the ball of smoke,  


"Did you find out the truth?" A familiar voice asked from the shadows.  


His arrogant tone made him instantly recognisable without needing visible confirmation as Hermione stepped forward to see more of the intruders features.  


He stepped out of the shadows and presented Hermione with a knowing smirk,  


"It was a riddle of time travelling moments that have nothing to do with me, just Dumbledore's past" Hermione replied as she continued to walk down the narrow hallway, hoping that she could get out before the walls began to push in on her like they did before.  
  
  
Draco chuckled at her lack of understanding as his superior knowledge on the situation gave him an added advantage on the usually clever witch,  


"Oh but it has a lot to do with you Hermione. Who do you think that woman was? And who did she give birth to?" He taunted as Hermione ignored his riddling questions and felt her way through the corridor as the fading light became non-existent as she hit a dead end,  


"Where is the exit? I've gone through the time travel, I've seen everything I need to so how do I get back?" She panicked as she felt her way around the tight pitch black space.  


Her flaying arms swung around in front of her as her senses went into overload trying to find an escape route.  


Her arms scraped against the mouldy peeling wallpaper as she frantically banged on the walls for a secret door as the tapping awoke the unforgiving hallway and started the corridor compression again,  


"Please Draco, I know your there! Tell me how to get out" Hermione reluctantly begged as she tried to push the walls back from crushing her.  


Hermione flinched as her hair was softly brushed from her ear,  


"It's funny but up until now I just thought you were a disgusting Muggle just playing at being a witch but it seems that I was wrong!" He riddled as his lips brushed against Hermione's trembling neck.  


The walls were inches away from her soiled shoulders as his close presence confused her already tormented mind,  


"I don't understand-" she whispered as he pulled her closer into his firm chest and continued,  


"Who was the baby?" He cupped the back of her head and guided her face to his as she put his forehead onto her clammy brow, willing her to forget the crushing walls which were now squeezing both their shoulders as they heavily breathed through the pain.  


The pants of excruciation came a close second to the heat being radiated between the pair.  


Hermione shook her head and looked up into the darkness as Draco stroked her cheek with the tip of his cold nose,  


"It seems like it’s a family trait. Do all the women in your family eventually give into masters of the Dark Arts?" he concluded as Hermione gasped at her last clue.  


She moved her face away in disgust as she finally understood the last piece of the puzzle,  


"Monica was my Grandmother?" She uttered unable to comprehend the news.  


She felt Draco's face for confirmation as he slowly nodded,  


"So who is my Grandfather?" She pressed.  But before the revelation could be announced, her environment changed again for the last time as the pressure from the crushing walls dispersed, making way for the muttered sounds of people yelling.  


A cool breeze blew away the black smog that restricted her view as her vision returned to normal, showing the crowds of concerned teachers circling her,  


"Hermione! You’re alive!" A familiar voice yelled as the crowd separated, making way for her relieved husband.  


Ron dropped down to his knees and scooped his baffled wife into his arms as her other friends cautiously came forward to inspect the smoke soiled witch,  


"Where did you go? The smoke surrounded you and no matter what we did, we couldn't get rid of it!" Ron proclaimed as his overwhelmed wife refused to comment as her brain continued to try and make sense of what just happened to her,  


"Let's get her to the hospital to make sure there is no permanent damage" Dumbledore ordered as he beckoned one of the head boys to assist,  


"Luna I will need to join you later in the week. I can't leave Hermione now" Ron stated as Luna nodded and jumped on her dragon, ready to leave.  


The head boy scoped Hermione into his arms and headed back into the school as her husband and friends followed closely behind,  


"Wait!" She yelled as the student stopped and looked at the sooty witch in confusion.   


Hermione gestured him to turn her to face her concerned husband,  


"I'm fine. Please go. I have all the help I need here and if I need you, I will call" Hermione said as Luna waited outside eagerly,  


"I can't leave you. I nearly lost you once, I don't plan on doing it again" Ron whispered as he wiped the dirt from his wife's cheek and kissed it lovingly.  


Hermione cupped her husband's face and kissed his forehead before concluding,   


"I will be fine. I have all the help I need here and nearby so please go and have a great time"   


Ron looked at his wife with a pang of disappointment as he grudgingly nodded at her request and joined Luna on the dragon,  


"See you soon, Mr Weasley and please do not worry, I will make sure Hermione gets back to full health, after all she is one of the Hogwarts family" Dumbledore smiled as they all waved Luna and Ron off to Romania and escorted Hermione to the hospital wing as Harry and Hagrid looked on at Hermione's small talk with the nurses with suspicion. 


	10. Chapter 10 – Baptism of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ron away in Romania and Hermione with endless questions about her recent journey into the past, will Harry and Hagrid's suspicious glare's deter Hermione to seek out the truth and will she give in to her hidden desire's and talents...

** Chapter 10 – Baptism of Fire **

 

Hermione spent three days in hospital as McGonagall sent students to check on her regularly and to encourage her thirst for knowledge by providing her with Herbology books to study,  


 

"It is such an honour to learn from you Mrs Weasley. I can't wait to attend your Herbology class when you’re better. You’re such a legend here" the eager Chinese student said as she placed the tower of books next to the bed and stared in awe.  


 

Hermione shifted in her bed, uncomfortable at her new gawping fan,  


 

"All books on Herbology I see. Maybe you could do me a small favour and give me something a little different? Something to really jog my memory? Possibly a book on the Dark Arts?" Hermione tried as the overly keen student giggled at the absurd request.

 

  
The young student looked around and flicked her jet black shoulder length hair playfully,

 

  
"Professor Dumbledore did say you had a dry sense of humour. He was so right" she chuckled as she left the room, leaving Hermione frustrated and underwhelmed at the prospects of teaching the theoretical subject.

 

  
"Excuse me, Nurse? Can you tell me how much longer I need to be here?" Hermione questioned as a trainee nurse looked at the charts on the end of her bed confidently.

 

  
She squinted at the badly hand written notes made by the previous attending and deduced,

 

  
"You are fit and ready to leave today, Mrs Weasley. I just need to do a final check then I will go get your belongings"

 

  
Her stronger Yorkshire accent sounded like angels singing as Hermione jumped out of bed in excitement as the startled nurse started to examine her body for final confirmation. 

 

  
The bemused attending quickly left the room to get Hermione's clothes as the enthusiastic patient gravitated to the arched windows and admired the summer’s morning haze on the bustling Hogwarts grounds.

 

  
Hermione took a deep breath and inhaled the aroma of freshly cut grass as she waved to the gardener as he trimmed the field in preparation for the Quidditch training after lunch.

 

  
The friendly old man returned her greeting and resumed his duties as Hermione suddenly paused and slowly lowered her hand.

 

  
The moisture left her fraught throat and her lips began to tremble,  


 

"No! Not again!" She gasped as she grabbed her clothes from the nurse and dragged them on as she shouted her thank you as she ran through the doors. 

 

  
Hermione rushed passed the students blocking the moving stairwells as she headed towards the main doors in frantic dash,

 

  
"I see your better now" a familiar voice remarked from behind with a sarcastic undertone.

 

  
Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned round slowly to see Harry's questioning glare.

 

  
With a nervous smile spreading across her face, Hermione brushed her tousled hair out of her face and walked over to hug her concerned friend.

 

  
Harry flinched away slightly but returned an equally anxious grin as he cautiously watched Hermione's every move.

 

  
She stepped from foot to foot as she could feel his eyes burrowing deeper into her thoughts,

 

  
"I feel great but after being in bed for the past few days, I just couldn't wait to get some fresh air" she tried.

 

  
Harry greeted some students as Hermione used the opportunity to gravitate towards the exit.

 

  
Unfortunately Harry's distractions were short-lived as he softly grabbed onto her shoulder and began to walk with her,

 

  
"It's such a beautiful day, why don't we go for a walk together? That way I can also fill you in on your first lesson" he suggested as Hermione gave a quiet sigh and reluctantly accepted his company.

 

  
The fresh air greeted Hermione's musty lungs with energy as she looked around and focused on the path to Hagrid's hut.

 

  
As Harry rambled on with suggestions on how she should teach her first lesson, Hermione ushered him onto the trail to Hagrid's home,

 

  
"That sounds great but it would be really nice to see Hagrid. Maybe he could help me with some ideas for my lessons. After all he is familiar with the Forbidden Forest and I know there are some interesting plants in there" She proposed as Harry stopped and gave her a questioning stare.

 

  
A student running down towards the pair distracted their journey as she panted,

 

  
"Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately" the tired shaggy haired prefect shouted.

 

  
Hermione secretly smiled at this diversion,

 

  
"Go ahead. I'll meet you later and we'll go through the plans" Hermione announced as she didn't wait for a reply and eagerly continued down the hill to Hagrid's home.

 

  
Harry reluctantly went back to the school as he gave a final look back at his enthusiastic friend with doubt as she disappeared behind a large boulder and left him questioning his her irregular motive’s.

 

  
Smoke swayed out of Hagrid's crooked stone chimney as Hermione ventured closer to the hefty front door.

 

  
Norbert stirred in the yard as the dragon detected an intruder and began to stand up to check its surroundings.

 

  
His chain clanked against the wooden pole ensuring Hagrid's pet did not escape or run into harm’s way.

 

  
Hermione held her breath as she held eye contact with the agitated dragon, not wanting a repeat of what happened early.

 

  
She carefully walked up the wooden steps as she refused to look away from the curious creature, instead opting to approach the front door backwards as the dragon began to open its wings in a defensive stance.

 

  
Hermione banged on the door in fear as the wings were now spread full width,

 

  
"Hagrid, its Hermione!" She stuttered.

 

  
There was no reply.

 

  
Fumbling at the side of her pocket, she reached for her wand and slowly pulled it out.

 

  
The frustrated dragon pulled at its chains as the wooden pole refused to give release,

 

  
"I'm not going to harm you" Hermione whispered as she carefully raised her wand and pointed it at the thrashing creature.

 

  
The weather began to change as the sunshine disappeared and a gust of wind whistled through the trees.

 

  
Crumpled leaves blew into the air as the wind picked up in speed, throwing Hermione's hair into her face, disarming her focus.

 

  
Norbert threw his head back and let out a piercing scream before expelling a stream of fire, into the air, from his snapping jaw before refocusing his attention on the flailing witch.

 

  
Gardening equipment fell over and crows struggled to keep their perch on Hagrid's prized pumpkins as the wind refused to ease.

 

  
As Hermione managed to regain her focus she felt something tap against her foot.

 

  
She quickly shot a look down the floor before returning to the struggling dragon.

 

  
A small rock laid at the side of her trainer as she looked around to see where it came from, 

 

  
"Hello? Hagrid?" She shouted as another stone came flying into the air and connected with the angry creature.

 

  
Distracted by the stony attack, Norbert turned in the direction of the missiles as Hermione cautiously walked down the steps and around the fire spewing beast.

 

  
A trail of stones shot into the air and bounced off the agitated dragons back as Hermione ran into the direction of the stony bullets.

 

  
Dodging round the barriers of fire, Hermione lost her footing and went tumbling down the hill on the edge of Hagrid's garden as she went hurtling into the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

 

  
Her battered body bounced off the sturdy tree trunks like a ping pong ball as she finally came to a stop in the middle of the clearing,

 

  
"Wouldn't stay there if I was you" a voice whispered from behind the trees.

 

  
Hermione uncurled herself from her protective foetal position and shook her head as she attempted to stand up.

 

  
Her feet struggled to keep her upright as she stumbled around looking for something to lean on as she struggled to deal with the disorientation and her blurred vision.

 

  
Sounds of splashing water in front of her confused her senses as she battled to avoid the lake ahead.

 

  
The alluring water splashed against her feet as it attempted to lure the bedazzled witch into its dark void,

 

 

"Who's there?" She yelled as she swung round in a daze to confront her tormentor.

 

 

  
His footsteps teased her blurred vision as they surrounded her shaky body.

 

  
Hermione raised her wand and created a protective whirlwind around her as the curious forest creatures scarpered into hiding, avoiding the tornado of grey smoke that enclosed the petrified witch.

 

  
The footsteps kicked and stomped around the swirling mist as they echoed around Hermione's head, fighting to get in.

 

  
As she fought to maintain the barriers, her wand began to strain as her vision slowly returned in time to see a dark figure penetrate an opening in front of her.

 

  
The figure put its hand on the swarming mist as it juddered from the connection and slowly entered the weakened opening as it closed back behind it.

 

  
Hermione continued to hold her wand in the air, refusing to put down her barrier as her intruder was now face to face with the traumatised witch.

 

  
Swirls of red and blacks merged with the increasing grey mass as the foggy barrier pulsated uncontrollably,

 

  
"Draco?" Hermione whispered as he brushed his lips against her own quivering pout and raised his wand to meet her own.

 

  
The sleek, long, dark mahogany stick stood proud in his hand as it connected with Hermione's slightly worn, light brown wand,

 

  
"You are worth so much more" Draco whispered as he brushed Hermione's flushed cheek with his other hand.

 

  
She turned her head to greet his touch as her body started to tremble and her head flew backwards.

 

  
Putting his free hand on her back, he steadied the convulsing witch,

 

  
"Let it go! Free yourself! Reveal your true self!" Draco continued as he examined the black and red shards of light firing out of her chest and head.

 

  
Hermione slowly pulled her head up to greet his, as he examined her changing appearance. 

 

  
Staring into her previously inquisitive chocolate brown eyes, Draco could see that the process was nearly complete as her irises fought a losing battle against the black pools of mist that escaped her pupils and infected the rest of her vision.

 

  
Hermione closed her eyes as she gave into the echoing desires that tormented her drained mind and welcomed the unadulterated coercion that she previously held at bay. 

 

  
A bolt of black and red fire shot into the air as the two wands connected, creating a powerful force that rocked through the forest and shook the Hogwarts fort walls.

 

  
He pulled her closer into his muscular frame as her yearning body happily obliged. 

 

  
The tainted stream of black fire shot down the wands as it snaked around the sensual pair's bodies and pulled them tighter together as Draco stroked her back as he admired her slim facial features and lowered his wand.

 

  
He brushed his lips onto her own as she reciprocated his desire and dropped her wand to the ground,

 

  
"What did you do to me?" Hermione gasped as Draco continued to passionately kiss her ruby lips and lifted her into the air.

 

  
He cupped her firm buttocks as she reciprocated his lustful advances and wrapped her yearning legs around his waist.

 

  
Hermione moaned into delight as he kissed and playfully bit her neck as his hands raced to remove her sweater.

 

  
Helping him release her clothing restraints, she eagerly pulled off her jacket and threw it onto the floor as ran her fingers through his blonde locks as his embrace became more intense.

 

  
Her enthusiastic movements made Draco loose his balance as they fell to the wet, grassy floor as they continued their steamy tryst.

 

  
The water splashed against the aroused pair as Draco threw his coat into the distance and ripped off his black shirt as he got onto of the half-dressed Hermione and proceeded to help undress his new lover.

 

  
The pulsating ball of mist increased in vigour as Draco began to cup and squeeze the excited witch's breasts as he ripped off her white laced bra and firmly gyrated his hips into her own as his impressive package tempted her with the prize that was still to come.

 

  
Needing to unwrap the present quickly,  Hermione grabbed his black belt and broke the silver grasp as she forcefully ripped open his black tailored trousers revealing the throbbing gift between his legs.

 

  
Draco kicked off his restraints as the water splashed against his bare legs as he continued to rub against the uninhibited witch.

 

  
They rolled around on the wet shore as they're semi naked bodies welcomed their muddy surroundings,

 

  
"We are now one!" Draco growled as he tore off Hermione's white laced pants and admired his naked lover's yearning body.

 

  
Her newly blackened eyes revealed her unforgiving desires as she alluringly slid around in the mud and playfully used her feet to press against her lover's craving anatomy,

 

  
"We are one" Hermione repeated as she grabbed her aroused companion by the neck and dragged him down to meet her wet naked body before rolling over to take charge.

 

  
Her wet breast shimmered as the hazy sunlight attempted to penetrate the misty barrier as Draco grabbed the mounted witch by the waist and quickly guided himself into her urging body.

 

  
Like a plug into a socket, the electricity raced through the grinding pair as Hermione let out a scream of delight as she proceeded to ride up and down on her slippery lover.

 

  
Draco groaned in pleasure as his hips rose and dropped in pure connection with his seductive concubine as he painted her breasts with his muddy touch.

 

  
The pair rolled around into the water as Draco begged to see his rampantly intense witch's body from every angle.

 

  
He threw Hermione onto her stomach and grabbed her waist as he entered the soiled witch from behind, pounding himself deeper and deeper into his panting paramour.

 

  
Hermione wailed in ecstasy as Draco pulled her hair back and brushed his lips against her neck as he bit down playfully, encouraging her climax as her groaning became fiercer,

 

  
"Let it go!" He whispered as Hermione's skin began to quiver.

 

  
The blood in her veins violently thrashed around her body as Draco flung her back onto her back and entered her again for the final stage of their forbidden connection.

 

  
Hermione wrapped her muddy legs around his neck as he grabbed her raised waist and began to respond to her fast motions with elation.

 

  
A black smog slowly escaped her panting mouth as Draco looked on in enchantment as the smog snaked its way towards her lover,

 

  
"Open wide" She screamed as Draco smiled at his squirming partner and obliged as he opened his mouth wide and welcomed the black mist gratefully.

 

  
The black vapour did not hesitate as it saw its new inhabitant and shot straight into the dark opening.

 

  
The pair vibrated uncontrollably as they both let out a piercing screech as they were forcibly yanked from each other at the moment of climax,

 

  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled as he went hurtling into the water as her watched his naked lover go flying into the opposite direction. 

 

  
Crash landing into the bushes, Hermione stood up immediately, unaffected by the fall, due to her protective barrier, and ran over to her soaked companion.

 

  
Laughing at her dripping lover, Hermione helped Draco out of the water before diving into the lake and cleaning the evidence from her body.

 

  
Draco began to dress himself as she emerged from the water without a trace of the past hour,

 

  
"Your learning fast how to control your powers, I see!" Draco commented as he examined her eyes to see the black swirls disperse, allowing her natural chocolate irises to return,

 

  
"I guess so but I think I still have to learn how to control it at more sensitive moments" she coyly replied as she put on the remaining items of her clothing before returning to the bottom of Hagrid's garden,

 

  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked as he followed the newly determined witch, confused at her overly composed attitude.

 

  
Hermione turned and regarded Draco coolly as she walked over to him and kissed his longing lips as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into him as the black smog filtered from her lips reminding him of the powerless euphoria he previously enjoyed,

 

  
"I have a few meetings to attend as I need some answers. The trip into the vortex, earlier, gave me a lot of questions that I need answers to and the first person to help with that will be Dumbledore" she replied as stepped back from Draco and faced to walk up the hill.

 

  
Draco pulled her hand back as she frowned at his restriction.

 

  
He stepped forwards and came out of the shadows as he stood by her side as they both looked up at Hagrid's hut and then onto Hogwarts,

 

  
"I know what you saw and I know what you think but Dumbledore is not your grandfather. He killed your grandfather because he wanted the wand for his own ideas then he killed your grandmother because she told him she wouldn't leave Gellert. He thinks you know where the wand is and that's why he asked you all back. It wasn't for Harry, it was for you!" Draco confessed as Hermione broke away from his grasp and regarded him with devastation. 

 

  
She stepped away from the damp wizard in disbelief as the swirls of black mist returned and created another barrier,

 

  
"How do you know this?" She cried, rocked at the news of the man that she once held in such high regard could have destroyed her family and used her for his own gain.

 

  
A rustling came from within the forest as the noise came closer before stopping on the border of the shadows.

 

  
The pair stepped back and watched the spot of the distraction as Hermione grabbed onto Draco's hand and engulfed him in her barrier as they both stood strong ready to attack.

 

  
A shadow developed on the ground as it swayed closer to the protected couple, guiding around the gassy bubble with care,

 

  
"Reveal yourself" Hermione yelled as the intruder obliged and hovered closer to the pair, avoiding showing its face as its black hooded cloak hid its true identity. 

 

  
The seven foot masked figure towered over the pair as Draco broke away from Hermione and stood behind the intruder in solidarity,

 

  
"I showed him and can do the same for you" the mysterious force tempted as Hermione looked at Draco for answers.

 

  
Draco solemnly nodded from behind the figure as she regarded him with confusion as the mask figure slowly pulled down his hood to reveal the true reason for the solidarity.

 

  
His grey bald head and limited features sent flashbacks in Hermione's mind as her dead friend's faces, from that painful night ten years ago, screamed in her head,

 

  
"You!" She screamed as she grabbed her wand and fired it into her enemy’s direction.

 

  
The black fireball flew into the hovering figures centre as it began to suffocate him as the tar like substance squeezed the life out of his struggling body as it infected all open orifices,

 

  
"Hermione! Stop! He can show you the truth! I promise you!" Draco yelled as he ran at the witch and into the deadly stream as she lowered her wand and ran over to her coughing lover.

 

  
The glistening black gunge swirled around his waist as she touched the throttling slime with her wand, commanding it to return to its wooden home,

 

  
"Please, now do it on him" Draco begged as Hermione reluctantly obliged and watched her enemy thrash on the ground as the air returned to his blackened lungs,

 

  
"I knew there was a reason why I didn't kill you all them years ago. Although I do prefer you now" he laughed as he regarded the black eyed witch with a new found respect.

 

  
Hermione refused to find the humour in his words as she kept her wand aimed at her enemy and focused on his every move,

 

  
"I should kill you now after everything you took from us" Hermione cried as her wand trembled in her hand with fresh emotion.

 

  
The anger struggled to remain at bay as the fire began to boil in her veins and the misty sphere violently swirled bright red.

 

  
Draco stepped to one side as he observed the pair from a safe distance,

 

  
"You could kill me now but then you wouldn't know the truth, would you? You wouldn't know that you have been living a lie all these years and you wouldn't know you were on the wrong side too. It was never about good versus evil. It was about power and rules. I can show you it all, along with how to harness your true power without restriction or fear. I am not your enemy, Hermione. I fought to save your Grandmother but he was too strong" he continued as Draco agreed with the hovering figure.

 

  
Thoughts of her experiences in the vortex rolled around in her mind as her mother's face sprung to the forefront as she smiled at Hermione from the basket on the doorstep of the church.

 

  
Hermione lowered her wand as a single tear fell down her face as she felt the emotions of her grandmother, when she gave the child to her friend to take away, pierced her heart,

 

  
"Show me now, Voldemort" she commanded as she held her head down in distress as the swirling barrier dispersed into the midday breeze and Draco grabbed onto her hand,

 

  
"Your making the right decision" Draco whispered as she wiped the tear from her eye and held onto her worried looking lover,

 

  
"Hold on tight. We don't want to lose you just yet!" Voldemort mocked as he disappeared in a ball of black smoke, with Draco following his lead, taking his new companion with him as Hermione closed her eyes and cautiously allowed the fog to consume her body.

 

  
The sun beamed from behind the clouds as the forest creatures emerged from their hiding spots and resumed their activities.

 

  
The sunlight shimmered across the foliage as an inquisitive goblin stopped her search for berries and regarded a glittering area a few yards in front of her.

 

  
The old wrinkled creature cautiously looked around her as she wiped the saliva from her overly excited mouth and brushed the straggling white hair from her grey face as she carefully approached the gleaming area ahead.

 

  
Checking to see nothing else spotted the mysteriously shiny object, she pounced on the spot and frantically grabbed at the glistening object.

 

  
Her wrinkled hands cupped the desired item in her hands as she ran behind a large rock and inspected her finding. 

 

  
The slightly muddy gold ring shimmered in her oversized palm as she jumped up and down with glee before stopping to examine the piece of jewellery more closely. 

 

  
As she rubbed away the dirt from the inside of the piece of jewellery, she saw an inscription and read out aloud,

 

  
"It was and always will be you, Hermione. Love Ron" 

 

  
Footsteps came from above her as her excitement soon turned to fear as the Goblin ran back into the forest with her new ring, leaving no trace of Hermione or the previous hours event's as Hagrid, Harry and Dumbledore shouted with concern for their friend as they searched Hagrid's garden without success.

 

 

_**Story 2 Coming Soon** _


End file.
